


My Gift

by shk_514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friendship/Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_514/pseuds/shk_514
Summary: The gap between social classes leaves Kihyun’s and Hoseoks relationship in shambles. While Kihyun tries everything to fight for their love Hoseok seems to show his true colors. Even going as far as “gifting” him to his best friend Hyunwoo.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 129
Kudos: 171





	1. Clash of Social Classes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is another one of my unfinished Twitter Au´s that I am revamping her on Ao3. I hope you will like it.

It was been 2 years since the Heir of Lee Industry, Lee Hoseok, and the middle-class teaching student Kihyun have been dating despite the disapproval of Hoseoks family. The couple was still doing good even though they couldn’t see each other that much because Hoseoks busy schedules. That schedule included meetings with the leading entertainment company Chae Entertainment.

  
On top of that Hoseoks mother had organized a meeting between her son and the only son of the Chae Family. Main reason for Hoseoks and Kihyuns lack of quality time with each other.Hoseok just came back from that one of the meetings with Chae Entertainment to meet his best friends at their favorite Café. The other two had already arrived curious about Hoseoks meeting with Chae Entertainment.

Before Hoseok could even sit-down Lee Minhyuk bombarded him with questions. He was the Heir of the Lee Food Chains and proudly took that role living a luxurious life. He had been friends with Hoseok for years now.

“How was meeting, Hoseok? “he asked him.

“Boring” Hoseok replied. Although he was an economic student all these meetings at his parents’ company were rather a hassle for him but there was nothing he could do. He was the heir after all.

Minhyuk could not understand that. It was simple for him, just do whatever your parents want and be rich.

“Boring? “he replied scandalized. “It’s your future though. The Heir of Lee Industries. Get over it! “

Their other friend Son Hyunwoo who has been quiet all the time rolled his eyes. The third member of the friend circle was an heir too. The heir of Son Empires nonetheless the man lived a rather humble life leaving all his wealth and even family behind to achieve his dream.

“Wow! Minhyuk really knows how to sweeten your day” he said sarcastically. Hoseok agreed.

“I am just stating facts! I don’t know why you two are running away from your responsibilities. You get lots of money too” Minhyuk said in a huff.

Hoseok didn’t like that comment. He did everything but surely not running away. “I am not running. I am literally studying economics for them.”

“I never cared about these things” Hyunwoo shrugged.

“Disappointing” it came from Minhyuk.

“You know I don’t listen to you” Hyunwoo fired back.

“Maybe you should”

Hoseok sighed that the sight of his best friends fighting. They always have been polar opposites and Hoseok often wondered how they stayed friends for so long.

“We have different opinions on this. Can we just drop this topic? “

Both friends just shrugged and stopped arguing.

“Anyways… “Hoseok continued “My mom arranged a meeting with the son of Chae Entertainment tonight”

Hyunwoo looked at him in surprise “What about Kihyun?”

“What about that dude? “Minhyuk said annoyed.He wasn’t really the biggest fan of Hoseoks boyfriend.

“They had a date tonight. Hoseok was pretty excited about it”

“I canceled it. My mom was really stern about it”

Hyunwoo was getting suspicious about that meeting “Is it a meeting or a hangout? “

“The second one”

Hyunwoo face-palmed. Minhyuk looked at him confused not understanding what the problem is while Hoseok just lowered his gaze. “His mom is obviously trying to set him up” the humble man cleared Minhyuk confusion but the man did not really see the problem here.

“And? “

“He has been dating Kihyun for 2 years now!?”

“Well, his mom never approved of him”

“I don’t need her approval” Hoseok butted in. He has been dating him for 2 years. His mom opinion never mattered.

Minhyuk huffed “Stop dreaming Seok. This relationship won’t go far without for parents’ approval… Unless you want to be kicked out”

“It’s his life, Min. He can do whatever he wants”

“Sure! Within his social class. What does he even wants with that regular boy?”

Hyunwoo has never been a big fan of judging people according their social class. In fact, he hated it. “Social ranks don’t matter in love”

“Are you and Kihyun buddies now? “Minhyuk knew that Hyunwoo and Kihyun were awkward around each other although Hyunwoo strongly supported his friends and Kihyun’s relationship.

They discussed exactly that until Minhyuk came to a conclusion. “Anyways Hoseok doesn’t need Hyunwoo approval but his parents which he will never get “

Hoseok was really having enough of that conversation “Stop being negative. We have been together for 2 years and my parents’ disapproval was never a big issue”

“Just go and see how it is to date a rich boy”

“You are impossible, Min. Why are we friends again?” Hyunwoo asked again seriously questioning their relationship.

“You love me”

* * *

Just as it was planned Hoseok met up with Chae Hyungwon in the evening and despite his doubts he fairly enjoyed his time. Hyungwon was easy going and had a great sense.He was different from all the other rich guys he knew. Also,he was tall and very good-looking too. Hoseok could definitely imagine being friends with him. 

Just when he was about to lay down to relax from the long day he got an incoming call from his boyfriend Kihyun. He smiled at the phone he really missed him.

“Hey sweetheart” he answered it sweetly 

“Hey, are you already home?”he replied equally sweet. 

“Yes”

“How was it? I saw the pic on Instagram. Did you meet the guy for your mom? “

“We are investing in his family’s business. My mom thought it was a good idea for us to bond”There was a moment of silence on the other side. 

“Ah” Kihyun finally said. “He is handsome”

Others would miss it but Hoseok could hear some insecurity in his voice. He knew him too well. 

“He is? You are even more beautiful” he replied and he wasn’t just saying it to boost his confidence but to Hoseok Kihyun was the most beautiful man in his life. He was small but he perfectly fits into his hugs. His hair was black. What Hoseok loved the most was his eye smile. 

“Stop lying” Kihyun pouted. 

“What? Are you jealous?”

“Well, he is beautiful, has money and you seemed to have a nice day with him” 

“My friends meet that criteria too you have never been jealous” Hoseok laughed. 

“Stop laughing at me” Kihyun said fake hurt. Even though he wasn’t being totally serious something about all of this was bugging him maybe it was just him missing his boyfriend. “I bet your mom would love if you dated him”

“Sucks for her cause I love you”

“I love you too and I miss you. So when are we meeting? “

Hoseok had lots to do in the company and with his classes so he doubted that they could see each other soon “probably around my birthday”

“That’s still so far away “Kihyun replied sadly. 

“We will manage”

* * *

The day after Hoseok meet up with his friends again. Once again Minhyuk did not wait to get to the gossip. 

“Yo! I didn’t know the Heir of Chae Entertainment was that good looking. You make a dream couple”

“Well, I have Kihyun”

Minhyuk dramatically rolled his eyes “That Kihyun dude again. Hyungwon is the real deal”

“You keep giving relationship advice but I have never seen you with a guy” Hyunwoo said. 

“Same goes for you too, though” Minhyuk fired back. 

Hyunwoo just rolled his eyes. Minhyuk was right for once. He hasn’t dated for a while now. “Anyways why are you supporting that Chae son story? “

“Because Seok can’t continue with that middle class guy”

Hoseok banged against the table surprising the other two “Hey! That’s my boyfriend we are talking about. He has a name. Its Kihyun”But Minhyuk didn’t feel threatened by Hoseok “He is middle class, right? “

“Yes, but that’s a very inappropriate way of speaking about people”

“I was stating facts” the man shrugged. 

“Stop judging people” Hyunwoo scolded but Minhyuk ignored that too. 

“But wasn’t it nice? The date I mean”

“Hang out” Hyunwoo corrected. 

“Whatever”

“It was “Hoseok responded to Minhyuk questions nonetheless. “He is super nice and we have a lot of similarities. He understands the struggles of being an heir”

“See! Boyfriend material” Minhyuk said satisfied. 

“Friend” Hyunwoo correct the only guy another time. 

“I think we will be good friends” Hoseok said with a smile. 

“Boring” Minhyuk said disappointed at the lame gossip.

* * *

Kihyun was nervously pacing in front of the main entrance of the Sports Science building. He was waiting for Hoseok friend, Hyunwoo.He could see the tall broad man slowly walking towards his direction. 

“Hey Kihyun! What are you doing here? “Hyunwoo said surprised. He and Kihyun were only friends through Hoseok who studied on a different campus. 

“Actually, I am here to talk to you” Kihyun said nervously but that didn’t throw Hyunwoo off they always have been awkward with each other. 

“Was is it about?”

“Hoseok b-day is soon and I thought maybe you could help me organize a little party for him!? “

Hyunwoo seemed to be intrigued by the idea “What have you exactly thought of? “

“Just some home cooked food and a movie night with you, Minhyuk and my friends”

“You don’t want to something alone with him alone? ”Hyunwoo asked surprised. 

“I thought he would love spending the day with the people he loves. I will organize something for just the two of us a day after ”Kihyun explained. 

“How can I help? “

Kihyun explained to him that he needed help getting into Hoseoks loft to prepare things and Minhyuk to distract Hoseok from coming home early. 

Hyunwoo chuckled at the second part “Getting Minhyuk on board is super hard”

Kihyun was very aware of Minhyuk hatred towards her but he needed him for the surprise. “I know he hates me but can you please convince him!? ”

“Alright! I will try my best”

“Thanks, Hyunwoo. I don’t want to take too much of your time. We will stay in communication”

“Got you! See ya”

“Bye”

* * *

The next step for Kihyun was to convince his friends to the surprise party which was not so easy. When they were all sitting to together for one of their hang outs Kihyun tried to approach the topic. 

“So, guys... Are you free on Friday? “

“Do we look like we have something do? “her best friend Changkyun asked “I mean besides studying” the mysterious looking guy was a computer science student. 

Kihyun chuckled at that “Jooheon, what about you? “he asked his other male friend ,the only one that already earned some money “You work at the broadcasting station”

“I am free” the guy with the deep dimples replied “Why?”

“We are celebrating Hoseoks birthday with his friends. It’s a surprise though”

The both friends looked at each other knowingly. 

“I have an assignment that I have to submit Friday. I can’t make it”

“I just remembered that we have a new late-night show on Fridays. I am on that staff team”

Kihyun knew that his friends were lying they recently said that they had time. “Come on guys!”

Changkyun groaned “Urrgh Hyung… I really don’t want to hang out with these snobs”

“Hey! Hoseok is amazing and Hyunwoo hyung is okay. Minhyuk is Minhyuk.” Kihyun defended. 

Jooheon rolled his eyes “First of all Hoseok hyung is your boyfriend its obvious that you find him amazing. Secondly you never had a conversation with Hyunwoo that lasted longer than 3 minutes .” 

“Lastly Minhyuk is an asshole” Changkyun finished the sentence for the man. 

“Hey! He is older than you be respectful” Kihyun warned Changkyun who was the youngest. 

“I respect people that respect me. He doesn’t respect my kind why should I? “

“To proof him that you are better than him. Pretty please! For me! “

“Urrgh... Why can’t you just have a couple day? “Jooheon complained. 

“Just do me that favor! I beg you” Kihyun pleaded. 

“Alright but if Minhyuk annoys me. I won’t hesitate to throw some punches too” Jooheon replied. 

“So,he can sue you?” Changkyun remarked 

“Oh... I forgot”

“I promise everything will go well”

* * *

It was the day of Hoseoks birthday. Kihyun, with the help of Hyunwoo, had planned every meticulously. Minhyuk was out Hoseok having a spa day while Kihyun and Hyunwoo were decorating his loft and cooking. The both barely talked to each other focusing on the respective tasks. When they finished, they got changed and waited for the guests to the arrive first.

Once again no one talked. Feeling awkward Kihyun tried to ease the mood.

“I hope Hoseok will like it” he said and Hyunwoo looked at him “ He will for sure” 

Silence again. 

“How did you convinced Minhyuk?” the younger tried again.

“I did a lot of talking. Telling him how Hoseok has always been there for him etc.” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun nodded. “He had no other choice than to give up” 

“I know that he doesn’t like me because I am not rich but I hope he can open up with me because I know that he won’t leave Hoseok side but I won’t either” Kihyun said sadly but determined. 

“It’s not easy but one day he will understand that you make his friend happy” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun smiled happily. 

“I make Hoseok happy?” 

Hyunwoo nodded “Very” and Kihyun was happy to know that he was making the man he loved happy. 

* * *

Hoseok liked the surprise he was even overwhelmed by it. He loved spending time with the people he loved something he hadn’t been able to do a lot these days. He was sitting on the table eating Kihyuns delicious food with Kihyun himself next to him surrounded by his friends.

“We should have just ordered something. I can’t eat this low quality food” Minhyuk mumbled under her breath earning a nudge from Hyunwoo. Everyone had heard him and Jooheon tried his best not to say something rude. 

“I cant stand your low attitude but I am still shutting my mouth maybe you should do that too” Changkyun said earning a “Trash” from the rich guy. 

“The food is amazing, babe” Hoseok said trying to save the moment.

Kihyun just smiled he was used to Minhyuk rude comments “ Its alright. Everyone has a different taste” and Hoseok stroked his hand thankful that he didn’t let himself be provoked by Minhyuk. Minhyuk just huffed and continued eating.

The air was a little bit tensed afterwards but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Just when they finished eating, they could hear someone enter the door.

Hoseok looked that Hyunwoo bewildered “Fuck! I think that’s my mom”

Before Hyunwoo could respond Minhyuk interrupted him “Well I warned you. This is going to be an interesting show”

Changkyun just glared at the guy. Everyone knew that Hoseok mom didn’t like him with people that wasn’t in his social class. Everyone stood still waiting for what would happen next.

A woman in a black fancy jump suit with high heels, hair strictly put back appeared in the living room.

“Lee Hoseok” she yelled before anyone could greet her making everyone flinch. 

“Mom…” Hoseok mumble firmly holding Kihyuns hand.

“What is this?” she asked.

“I am celebrating my birthday with my friends”

The woman laughed bitterly “Did your father gave you this loft to bring in this garbage?” pointing at Kihyun, Changkyun and Jooheon.

“Excuse me?” Jooheon exclaimed but Kihyun just silenced him. He would just accept whatever this woman was about to say. It wasn’t the first time anyways. He was used to it.

“They are my friends” Hoseok said determinate. His mother looked at him in disbelief “Friends?... Hoseok when will you know your worth?”

“For real” Minhyuk mumbled rolling his eyes earing a light smack from Hyunwoo.

“Kihyun organized this for me, Mom. I was having a nice day. This is my worth… being loved.” Hoseok responded to his mom.

His mom laughed again “Love. You don’t know what that is. You have been together with this guy and you think you know what love is!? Trust me son I know what’s good for you and that’s not him”

Kihyun finally spoke up “Ma’am with due all the respect but I think your son can take his life in his own hands”

“I am not talking to you” the woman dismissed “Aren’t you ashamed that Hoseok has to pay everything when you go out, that he is the one showering you with presents, taking you to places and all you can do is throw him this silly party!? “

This hurt Kihyun he tried his best to put this together. He wished that he could at least be acknowledged for that. 

“Mom… “Hoseok whispered. His mother approached him smacking him on the arm. Everyone flinched once again. 

“Why? “ **Smack** “ wont” **Smack** “ you listen to me?” **Smack**. 

“This relationship has no future. Leave him, damn it” she yelled. 

“I can’t mom. I love him” the young heir said squeezing Kihyuns hand. That made his mother even angrier. 

“Fine!! I do whatever you want but you will realize that he isn’t the one for you! I can’t forbid the relationship but I can forbid him to be here since that’s the loft my husband paid for! So, I kindly ask Mister Yoo and his minions to leave before I call security”

Kihyun looked at his boyfriend admitting his defeat. Hoseok looked at him with sad eyes. He hated that his boyfriend was treated like this by his family but he felt powerless against them. He let Kihyuns hand go and took the two others who were fuming out and left. 


	2. Is Love Enough?

The day after the incident Kihyun decided to check up on his boyfriend by calling him.

“Hey sweetheart, Are you okay? “

Hoseok was taken back by the question “I shouldn’t I be the one asking?”

“Your mom was pretty angry at you yesterday” the man remembered the previous night how everything was okay until Hoseoks mom arrived. Kihyun felt responsible for the bad tension. “I hope I didn’t create any bad tension between you”

“There has always been tension. This is not your fault. I can make my own decisions. I am sorry that she insulted you and your friends” Hoseok felt truly ashamed about the whole incident.“Its okay its not your fault”

“I should have stood up for you more”   
Kihyun sighed. It wasn’t his fault. It was the fault of their social classes. “It’s okay I understand. Your mother is just looking out for you. I hope that one day she will realize that we are good for each other”

Hoseok stopped believing this. He had no hope anymore. He had to be realistic and for him it seemed like it would be a constant fight but he couldn’t say that openly and discourage his boyfriend. “ I hope so too. I am tired of this”

“Love is not easy, sweetheart. We got to fight for it”

The pep talk wasn’t really helping Hoseok. His thoughts were clouded. _Is love alone enough? How long can I keep this relationship going?_

“Hmm true” he answered rather distant.   
Even though Kihyun felt that Hoseok was still affected by yesterday happenings he decided to change the topic. 

“So today we agreed to celebrate your birthday with just the two of us.”

Hoseok thought how to say the next sentence carefully. Since the incident of the previous day he wasn’t really hot on meeting Kihyun. 

“Kihyun. I am sorry” he took a big breath “I don’t think that’s a good idea”

Kihyun was bewildered “Wait why? I will take care of everything “

“You already did a lot yesterday and I am really thankful for that but after yesterday we should not irritate my family by meeting up again” Hoseok tried to reason out with his boyfriend.

“They wont find out. We aren’t meeting at your loft”

“Yesterday was enough. You should save your money”

Kihyun was taken back by Hoseoks statement. _I spent the money on him because I could and because I wanted to. What was he trying to say?_ “You know I am not poor!? “ Kihyun answered disappointed. “I decided to spent money on you because I can”

“Its not what I meant”

“What did you mean then? “

“That you could invest in something else”

“Are we meeting or not? “ Kihyun asked angered. _This was getting ridiculous_. 

_I just cant for now. I just cant look at your face not knowing where our relationship is heading to.I need time_. Hoseok was in a dilemma and he did not know how to deal with it “ We cant. I am sorry. I promise I will make up for it."

“Sure” Kihyun answered shortly. He was really hurt by his actions. 

“Are you mad?”

“For what? That I am poor and therefore cant be with you?”

“I am with you know and you aren’t poor” Hoseok said “ I love you”

“I love you too” 

* * *

Like always the rich friends meet up with each other at their favorite spot.

They were discussing the other days incident.

“You still think that your parents will miraculously approve of your relationship… Because yesterday Ouch” no other than Minhyuk said.

“You should really learn how to shut up” Hyunwoo said rolling his eyes. _Why does this man lack any sense and always says what comes into his head?_

“Its okay. He is asking the right questions” Hoseok said.

Hyunwoo couldn’t believe it. “He is not. Its not about getting the approval. Its doing what you want despite your parents disapproval because its **your** life. Your parents approval would be nice but not needed”

“Wow! Our favorite rebel Son Hyunwoo is giving us a speech about freedom” Minhyuk said sarcastically.

“Being my friend doesn’t mean I will always forgive you for being rude”

“I don’t need your forgiveness”

Hoseok sighed once again. _For real how are these two friends?_ “Guys stop fighting” Hoseok plead “ I don’t know what to do. We can’t go on like this” he referred to his relationship with Kihyun.

“You know what my opinion on this is… break up” Minhyuk advised him.

Hyunwoo sighed “Please ignore him, Hoseok. You love Kihyun. You will finish college and be able to live far away from your parents”

“Are you telling him to leave his family for Kihyun? “ Minhyuk said scandalized “For a commoner?”

“Can you please stop talking like that about him? “

“No, I am telling him that when he finishes college he will be more independent and be able to stand behind his own decisions. One semester is left. Be patient.” Hyunwoo explained.

“Even if he finishes college he will still be dependent from his parents for a while hence why they have a say in his life” Minhyuk argued.

“This is driving me crazy” Hoseok admitted desperately putting his hand through his hair. _I will lose my mind if this goes like this_. “ I even canceled on Kihyun because I am so overwhelmed”

“You what? “ Hyunwoo yelled. “ Hoseok! He is hurting too. The way he was treated by your mother and now you don’t want to meet him. How is he going to feel? “

Minhyuk rolled his eyes “Hyunwoo really can be dramatic”

“Hyunwoo. I cant look him in the eyes” _I truly cant_.

“You are a coward ”Hyunwoo told him honestly. “Sadly freedom is not given you have to fight for it. In 2 years of relationship you just took in whatever your parents have thrown at you”

“He doesn’t want his parents to hate him”

“No, he doesn’t want his parents to turn off the financial support. He is choosing getting money from them instead of earning their respect”

“How should I live without their financial support?”

“Like most students do, idiot” Hyunwoo said angered. “ When I chose another education than the one my parents had chosen for me they turned off their financial support for me too. Remember what I did? I worked part-time! I still do “

Minhyuk laughed at him not taking him serious reminding him how his grandma still helped him financially.

“That’s because she insisted too but even if she stopped I would be able to take care of myself but you two don’t have a back-up plan” Hyunwoo fired back.

“Don’t worry. I am not a disappointment to my parents so I don’t have to worry about that” Minhyuk said unimpressed by Hyunwoo speech.

“Its not that easy, Hyunwoo” Hoseok agreed with Minhyuk.

“No one said it is but its time to man up in front of your parents and stop being a coward”

“It would just be easier if Kihyun was in my social class” Hoseok mumbled audibly. It would just make things way easier. _I am tired of fighting_.

“Wow he finally understands” Minhyuk said satisfied clapping in his hands.

“This is getting stupid. Lets stop talking about it” Hyunwoo said.

* * *

Kihyun knew that his friends didn’t like what happened the day before and that he had to apologize for putting them in that position. 

“I love you, hyung” Changkyun started during one of their hang outs “but never ask us to hang out with them ever again”

“I am sorry” Kihyun said lowering his gaze. Every since it happened he felt self-conscious. “For the way you have been treated”

“That Minhyuk dude is an asshole and its not your fault.” Jooheon told her. “Its okay as long we don’t have to tag along again”

Kihyun shook his head “I could never ask this from you ever again. It should be my own battle anyways”

His friends knew that he was suffering. The humiliation, the distance on top of his studies. 

“Kihyun hyung” Changkyun said carefully “To be honest. Hoseok isn’t really being proactive. I mean sure he wont get his parents approval but he should be able to gain their respect”

Changkyun words kind of hit Kihyun .He knew that he was being right but he hated to admit that Hoseok was being passive about everything. _He loves me_. “Its not that easy”

“Then he should work harder ”Jooheon said as matter of fact. “At least so much that you wont get ridiculed like this in front of people”

 _I know but that’s easier said than done._ “I don’t want him to fight with his family”

Changkyun knew that Kihyun had a lot of tolerance and patience but his behavior perplexed him. _Wasn’t he getting tired of this?_ “Earning their respect is not worth it? He would be fighting for the right reasons“

“He is already doing enough by loving me, guys” Kihyun said. 

That’s sad. _How could Kihyun think like that? He is worth more_. “Kihyun hyung , that sounds pathetic. Its not like you wouldn’t be loved if he doesn’t” _Because we love you. Your family loves you_.

"We want him to fight more so you will get respected. He really can stand by and watch you being disrespect every damn time by his so called friend? “

“Minhyuk just don’t like me” 

“He still could at least respect you”

Kihyun didn’t know what to do anymore.“What should I do then? “

“Be more vocal about wanting respect from the people around him” Changkyun suggested. “Stand up for yourself”

“Weren’t you supposed to meet him today? “ Jooheon asked. 

Kihyun sadly told him how he canceled the date and how he was suggesting him to save his money.Both of his friends could not believe it. 

“Tell me you went off” Jooheon asked angry. The man was short-tempered and never beat around the bush. 

Kihyun told them in detail what had been said. 

“That’s weak… hyung” Changkyun said . _Is this what loves does to you?_

“What an asshole”Jooheon said not holding back. 

“He is not” Kihyun defended “ He just had a bad choice of words”

“He is insensitive and a coward” Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“Guys. Let it be. I am sure everything will be okay tomorrow” Kihyun said not really believing it him self.

* * *

Things did not get better the days after. Kihyun and Hoseok became more and more distant. If Hoseok had rarely time for Kihyun before he now had absolutely no time for him. It wasn’t that he was necessary busier. He was able to meet Chae Hyungwon multiple times. All tries of Kihyun to reach out were blocked by short answers from Hoseok.

On the other side Hoseok grew pretty attached to Hyungwon. Things with him were easy and he didn’t have to fear his parents wrath for meeting up with him. He liked him and his parents liked him too. Hyungwon was a great friend. Sometimes, just sometimes he thought how comfortable it would be if he was dating the heir of Chae Entertainment but then he remembered that he had a boyfriend. He was somehow torn. He was sure of his love for Kihyun but maybe love wasn’t enough anymore.

Like often these days he was supposed to meet up with Hyungwon . He sat in a pretty café and had already ordered Ice Americano for both of them.

Hyungwon arrived at the café brightly smiling at the older. Hoseok liked that smile.

“Hey Hoseok ” he was greeted by him.

“Hey Hyungwon ” he brightly smiled back “ I already ordered Iced Americano for us”

Hyungwon laughed “ You know me too well. Thank you” he sat down immediately grabbing his drink.

“How are you? You seem much brighter than previously” the younger asked and it was true Hoseok mind was much calmer since he started meeting up with his new friend.

“I am not fighting with my parents these days” Hoseok smiled brightly “ We actually feel like a real family.

“ I am happy to hear that… What could be the reason?? “ Hyungwon asked cheeky.

“ You” Hoseok said straight forward and Hyungwon had to blush despite knowingly provoking this answer. “ They like you a lot”

“Only them?” Hyungwon asked eyebrows raised.

Hoseok flashed him a smile “I like you too”

“ You know?” Hyungwon said in a sigh “ I really liked you when we first meet but you told me that you had a boyfriend so I tried to keep it friendly but I keep being attracted to you. I am a little bit confused lately”

Hoseok looked at the younger in surprise “Hyungwon … I-“ but Hyungwon interrupted him.

“ Its okay. I just like you more then you like me” Hyungwon said with a sad smile.

Hoseok hated to make the person that made him smile recently sad. It wasn’t that he did not like him. Gosh, he has been confused about his feelings too. _What is going on with me?_

“Hyungwon ” he mumbled and the younger looked him curiously.

“I am confused too… What are we doing?” Hoseok asked sincerely and the younger looked at him eyes widened unable to response.

* * *

Kihyun on the other side was getting concerned. He had barely heard from his boyfriend. Seeing him all over social media with another guy hurt him. _They are just friends. I am his boyfriend_. He loves me. _He is doing it for his family._ He tried to calm down as he tried to call him.

 ***Beep* *Beep*** He was nervous as it was ringing on the other line. He desperately hoped that he would pick up.

Suddenly he heard some rustling on the other side. _He had picked up_.

“Sweetheart! We have barely talked to each other for weeks now. Have I done something wrong? “ Kihyun asked him right away.

“Kihyun ” Hoseok answered sounding rather annoyed “ I have been busy with the company and college these days”

Hoseoks tone was like a punch into Kihyun stomach. “You keep saying that but you keep meeting up with Hyungwon ”

“Are you jealous? Don’t you trust me? “ Hoseok accused him.

“What? No, I am just concerned”

“Kihyun, there is nothing to be concerned about” Hoseok said “ I am just busy that’s how it works in my world if that bothers you that’s your problem”

 _Why is he talking like that? He has completely changed._ “That never bothered me we just haven’t been able to talk these weeks”

“Well sorry then! Are you done? “ Hoseok said annoyed. _Why do I have to justify myself? What part of I am busy does he doesn’t get?_

Kihyun was taken back trying very hard not to cry. _What had happened to us?_ “What? I cant recognize you anymore and since when do you talk about **your** world and **my** world? We live in the same world”

“Well obviously we don’t”

“Please enlighten me then. I don’t understand. Has that something to do with what happened at the birthday party?”

 ***Beep* *Beep*** Kihyun was shocked. Hoseok had just hung up on him mid-conversation.

_So he is really ignoring me._

* * *

Hyunwoo was finishing his shift at the gym. He started studying Sport Science with the dream of starting a Sports Center of his own. Choosing to follow his dream had cost him a lot. His family wanted him to go into the family business and were disappointed in him for choosing such a “low” profession. His family cut off all the financially support and barely talked to him only his grandmother had compassion with him and paid his fancy apartment and car. Not that he needed it but his grandmother insisted. He worked part time to earn his own money and earned a position as manager of the gym after his first year of working there. He was independent and he loved it. He was sure that things would get better with his parents eventually.

Just when he wanted to leave he saw Kihyun standing in front of the gym his face red and swollen. He seemed somehow nervous and hesitant.

“Kihyun ?” Hyunwoo called out and Kihyun looked at him. Something was wrong. The younger seemed somehow sad.

“Hey” he said in a whisper “ I didn’t know where to go and whom to talk to. I was walking to get fresh air and to think and I ended up here”

Hyunwoo was surprised that Kihyun unconsciously looked for him in such a state. They barely talked to each other. Kihyun seemed to noticed his surprise and said “Can we talk ? Its about Hoseok” and then it clicked for Hyunwoo that was the only thing that brought them together.

“Lets go to my office” Hyunwoo said and lead the way. Arrived at the office Kihyun apologized for disturbing the older after his work hours.

Hyunwoo shook his head “ Its okay. How can I help you?”

“Did Hoseok mention anything? That he is angry at me or something? Because he is being super awkward with me” Kihyun said fidgeting with the end of her shirt.

“No” Hyunwoo frowned his eyebrows “ Awkward how?”

“We barely talk or meet up. He tells me that he is busy but he post pictures of constantly meeting other people on twitter” Kihyun informed his boyfriends best friend.

Hyunwoo was surprised to hear that. Hoseok wasn’t busy. He had meet up with him multiple times too. “He told you that he is busy?” _How can my friend be such an idiot?_

“He isn’t, right” Kihyun asked knowingly but Hyunwoo didn’t dare to say anything.

“Its okay. I know that he is not” Kihyun said eyes getting teary “ He is avoiding me since his birthday party….I know its because of that he keeps telling me how we live in different worlds.. He suddenly talks about money and stuff.”

“Since when does he cares about these things” Hyunwoo said frustrated.

Kihyun shrugged “ Tell me honestly. Is he giving up on us? Has he mentioned something like that because if that’s the case I cant take that… I love him so much. Please tell me we will get over this” tears finally falling from his face.

Hyunwoo was overwhelmed by Kihyuns state and questions. It didn’t really help that they were awkward with each other he didn’t know how to comfort the younger.

He sighed and said “ Kihyun, I really don’t know what’s happening with Hoseok but I will talk to him” he took all his courage to take Kihyun in an awkward hug. Even though it was awkward Kihyun whole-heartedly accepted the hug. He really needed one. He cried into Hyunwoo shoulder.

“ One thing I am sure about is Hoseoks love for you. I am sure that you guys can overcome it” the older whispered softly. Kihyun just silently let everything out.

* * *

Hyunwoo could really punch his best friend but he was a pacifist so he rather scold him. _How could he treat a guy like Kihyun like this? Someone who brought out the best out of him? He didn’t know what was wrong with his friend._

He went to Hoseok loft to talk to him. He didn’t knock since he had the code to enter. As expected Hoseok was home. _Busy my ass._

“Why was Kihyun at my gym crying?“ Hyunwoo said voice raised. Not even greeting his friend.

Hoseok didn’t took his eyes from his phone not really seeming to be interested “Was he?”

“Why don’t you sound concerned?”

Hoseok shrugged “If there is something wrong he could have told me? “

What is wrong with this guy? “He didn’t because you are the reason for his stress. Why aren’t you meeting up or talking to him?”

“Do I have to?” Hoseok said.

 _He must have lost his mind. "_ He is your boyfriend” Hyunwoo almost yelled. 

“I am busy”

Hyunwoo felt like Hoseok was playing him “ Who are you lying to? You have plenty of time. You are meeting me, Minhyuk and even **Hyungwon** ”

“Why are you emphasizing his name? Cant I meet him? He is a friend too” Hoseok defended.

“You have time for him but not for Kihyun? “

“Are you scolding me?”

“I would not if you weren’t such an idiot. Stop making your boyfriend feel like shit because you are dealing with your personal shit” Hyunwoo told him. He could sense that his friend was going through some identity crisis but his behavior towards Kihyun wasn’t fair. “Talk to him”

“There is nothing to talk about”

 _He cant be for real. He must be joking._ “Why are you avoiding him then? “

“I just don’t want to talk to him nor see him”

“And why would that be? “

“I am thinking of breaking up” Hoseok dropped the bomb. Hyunwoo was perplexed.

He had to recheck what he had just heard “What?”

“I am considering breaking up with Kihyun” Hoseok repeated.

 _Its official! Hoseok has lost his mind._ “Suddenly?”

“Love isn’t enough anymore.” Hoseok replied. It made no sense to hide what he had thought about the last week’s. _Actually its freeing to say it out loud_ . “How long are we going to fight against my parents? This has no future“

“Excuse me but when have you fought? That was nothing! “ Hyunwoo said in a huff.

“Hyunwoo… I can’t do this anymore. I am tired. I want to love freely”

“How is that Kihyuns fault?”

“He is not in my class”

Just when Hyunwoo was about to have to a little of understanding for Hoseok it vanished. _Minhyuk and his parents must have really brainwashed him_. “Are you even thinking about what you are saying? You make no sense.”

“I am very aware of what I am saying. It has no future”

“Are they forcing you?” _because there is no way this was Hoseok pure decision_ . “Has it something to do with Hyungwon ?”

No answer from Hoseok. I _cant tell you but by heart is slowly beating for Hyungwon._

“So yes.. “ Hyunwoo said. _This conversation is full of surprises_.“Have you been cheating on Hyungwon?”

Hoseok shook his head “Never” Hoseok thought a moment if he should say what he was about to say but he did it anyways “ I have developed strong feelings for Hyungwon”

 _I am going crazy. I will grow old early because of this stupid man_. “In couples of weeks? Be honest have you slept with Hyungwon ? “

“I would never do that”

“I cant recognize you Hoseok”

“He understands me and I feel comfortable around him and everything feels so easy and safe with him” Hoseok said earnestly.

“You don’t like him. You like the concept of you two being together because it means you don’t have to go against your parents”

Hoseok felt betrayed _. I really like him. Hyungwon._ “Why are you on Kihyuns side and not mine? Why wont you understand my feelings too? “ 

“Because you are being an idiot who his emotionally cheating on his boyfriend. You know I don’t tolerate such a behavior.”

“That’s why I want to end it. My decision is already made. I am breaking up with Kihyun ”


	3. All things End

Hoseok was determined. There was no going back. It has no future anyways _. I don’t need even a reason to break up if I don’t want this relationship anymore then I have every right to break up._

He didn’t even hesitate after talking to Hyunwoo. He picked up his phone and called Kihyun .

“Hoseok?” He asked on the other line surprised that Hoseok initiated the contact.

“You want to know why I have been avoiding you? ” Hoseok replied. 

“Please tell me” Kihyun said desperately. Maybe he could finally get some answers. 

“Because we don’t work out”

“What do you mean? “ Kihyun said confused. 

“Without my parents supporting this we don’t have a future. My feelings are not so strong anymore. I don’t think it makes sense to carry this on” 

Kihyun felt slightly dizzy. He was trying to comprehend what Hoseok was trying to say. He didn’t want to believe where this conversation was heading to. _Please don’t do this to me. Don’t give up on us, Hoseok._

“Hoseok, I don’t understand” He said his voice shaking.   
  


"Lets break up” he said without any remorse. 

A choked “No” came from Kihyun . He was trying hard not to break down. _I cant be weak. I have to fight for us. Our Love_.

Hoseok huffed at that “This wasn’t a question. I am breaking up with you” _Why cant he let me go?_

“No” Kihyun insisted stubbornly. There is no way he was letting him break up with him like that especially over the phone. 

“Kihyun ! You are not in my class” Hoseok said. It felt like he was saying it for the thousand time. 

“Since when does that matters to you? Why are you doing this now? “

Hoseok was starting to get annoyed and angry. He was tired of justifying his actions. _I can do whatever I want_. “I started thinking and I don’t see you in my future” he almost yelled. 

“Coward! Say it to my face” Kihyun yelled back. 

“That won’t change my answer”

The tears that Kihyun strongly tried to hold back finally spilled. There was no holding back if he had to beg he would do it. He was ready to throw his pride away just to keep him by his side. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to give up on the 2 years together. He needed him. He loved and still loves him. 

“Hoseok, please don’t do this to me. Lets meet up and talk about this” Kihyun pleaded in tears. He was sure that Hoseok could hear that he was crying. He prayed that it would ease his heart. 

But Hoseoks decision was set “I don’t want to be with you and I don’t want to see you. Drop it! There are many men in your class that you could date”

Kihyun tears were falling uncontrollably. _This cant be the end._ “They aren’t you Hoseok…. Please I love you and you love me too. Please give us a chance” Breathing was getting harder and harder. 

“Love isn’t enough” Hoseok simply said.

“Hoseok please”

“Bye” Hoseok finally said and hung up on him. 

_This cant be happening_. Kihyun tried to call him back his hands shaking but it wasn’t even ringing. He checked on all his social media but he was blocked. His mind wasn’t working properly so he called the number that came to his mind. _Hyunwoo! He will know what to do._

With the first ring the older responded.“Hyunwoo! You told me Hoseok and me would overcome it. He broke up with me and blocked me too. I am confused. Why would he do that? “ Kihyun said voice hoarse from crying.

“Over the phone? “Hyunwoo asked processing the information. 

“Yes”

“He is such an idiot” Hyunwoo face palmed

“What’s going on with him? “ Kihyun said perfectly knowing that Hoseoks behavior was out of character. 

Hyunwoo sighed “The whole class difference thing is going into his head. He is convinced that you two only will work out with his parents approval”

“And that comes into his mind now? After two years? ” Kihyun said frustrated. 

“I will talk to him! Don’t give up on him. I am sure that’s just a phase’

“I won’t give up” Kihyun said determined. 

* * *

For the second time of that week Hyunwoo stormed into Hoseok loft absolutely annoyed by his best friends behavior. 

“You freaking idiot. How can you be so stupid? “ Hyunwoo practically screamed at him. 

Hoseok was acting innocent. “What did I do now? “

That was bringing Hyunwoo on his tolerance limit. Like multiple times that week “ You are asking me this? **Think!!!!** “

“I dunno” Hoseok shrugged. 

“Did you really dumped Kihyun for someone else? After all you have been through? I thought you loved him, Hoseok” Hyunwoo tried a calmer approach. 

“We don’t have the same social class” Hoseok said. That sentence began to sound like a broken record. 

_This really got into his head_. “You should overthink this. You will regret it”

Hoseok laughed. Regret? That word wasn’t in his vocabulary. “I already decided. I don’t care about him. You two could fuck , get together, get married whatever. I wouldn’t care. In fact I gift him to you. Do whatever you want with him lol”

Hyunwoo stared at him trying to figured out if he was joking or if he was just being defensive. There was no way Hoseok could say something like this. “He is your boyfriend ! How can you talk about him like that? “ Hyunwoo asked stunned. 

“Ex-boyfriend ” Hoseok corrected 

“You love him but you talk about him like that! Gifting him? “

“Love is a heavy word. Stop throwing around with it like that” 

“I really don’t understand you”

“I think I made my self clear.. I don’t know why I have to justify my myself to you” Hoseok growled. 

Hyunwoo walked closer to Hoseok to face him better “ Because I am your best friend trying to bring you back on the right track”

Hoseok laughed at that also closing the distance between him and Hyunwoo challenging him with his gaze “ I am on the right track Bro. I have been in a bubble for to long. This is reality”

“Are you brainwashed? By your parents? Minhyuk ? That Hyungwon guy? “

“Leave Hyungwon out of this”

 _So its really because of him_. “ Be grateful I didn’t told Kihyun about Hyungwon ”

“You should have maybe he would get the message then”

“Why didn’t you do it then coward? “Hyunwoo stared into him. 

“I didn’t want to make things messy” Hoseok said leaving his position ending the staring contest. 

“You are really doing a big mistake, my friend”

Hoseok huffed “ What do you know about life? You ran away from your responsibilities and now work in a gym with the silly dream of owning a sports center. You are the one doing a mistake. Wake up and go back at your place. Your dads empire.”

Hyunwoo chuckled sadly. Hoseok hurt him greatly. _This is my dream that he is calling silly._

Hyunwoo took a huge breath to regain his composer “That was really uncalled from you but I will ignore that because I have heard that shit many times from Minhyuk . You are the ones running away from living your own life and deciding to live a life designed and planned by your parents. I pity you. You are obviously losing your mind so I will let it slip. But I have no energy to talk to you right now. See you”

And with that Hyunwoo was out of the door

* * *

It has been some days and Kihyun was having a hard time dealing with the break up. He was constantly on the edge. He couldn’t focus and his friends were having a hard time comfort him. He loved him like he never loved anyone before it was hard for him to let go _. I am not enough. Maybe if I was born in a rich family. Maybe if I worked harder to become a better person for Hoseok_. All these thoughts were occupying Kihyuns thought. He had to do something. This couldn’t end like this.

“I am going to Hoseoks apartment” he snapped out of his thoughts. His friends looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Why?” Jooheon asked bewildered. 

“Have you lost your mind?” Changkyun backed Jooheon up. 

“I can’t give up on us”Jooheon and Changkyun sighed. 

“Please, give up”

“He broke up with you on the phone”

“He is not in the right mind” Kihyun defended desperately. He didn’t want to believe it himself. 

“Obviously, he is not treating you right” Jooheon responded.

“He doesn’t deserve you”

Kihyun stood up frustrated “This are 2 years of relationship we are talking about. You expect me to throw away 2 years?”

Changkyun nodded “Exactly because he is a coward”

“He is confused, nothing more” 

Jooheon sighed once again. Kihyun was still in denial to everything that was happening. “ Has Hyunwoo talked to him? “

“He cant recognize him either and that he hopes that he gets a grip”

“Well, then he should be coming after you when he does” Jooheon explained “ Not you running after him like a desperate puppy”

Changkyun nodded in agreement “Ouch but I agree with Jooheon. Don’t give him that satisfaction”  
Kihyun paced through the apartment restlessly. “You don’t understand” he mumbled. 

Jooheon shrugged “ I can’t stop you but I advise you not to do it”

“And its odd that he was meeting that Chae guy before he broke up with you” Changkyun added suspicious. 

Kihyun hated that thought. _He wasn’t cheating, right?_ “It doesn’t matter. I can only find out by talking to him. I am going” he grabbed his coat and was on his way out. 

“Well, fighting I guess” Jooheon said rolling his eyes. Changkyun threw him a look telling him to stop him but the older just shrugged.

* * *

Hyunwoo was at Hoseok apartment chilling with him. They hadn’t talked about their last discussion ignoring all the previous tension. Hyunwoo asked himself if that was healthy for their relationship but on the other side, he didn’t held any grudge against his best friend. He decided to let Hoseok gather his thoughts by himself . He was sure that Hoseok decision to leave Kihyun was just in the heat of the moment. Hyunwoo was telling this Kihyun too occasionally checking on the other. They formerly only talked about Hoseok but now they sometimes spoke of other things too. It was nothing deep most of the time it was Hyunwoo trying to distract Kihyun from Hoseok.

His phone buzzed and he checked seeing a message from Kihyun :

> **“ I am going to Hoseoks loft. I just wanted you to know”.**

He cursed although he was sure that Hoseok behavior was short-lived he was also sure that Hoseok hadn’t found back to his old self yet. He didn’t want Kihyun to get hurt more. He was a good guy. He glanced at Hoseok who was focused on the variety show they were watching. Hyunwoo excused his self to go to the bathroom.

Arrived there he tired calling Kihyun without any success. This isn’t good.

Just when he left the bathroom, he heard the ring of the doorbell. He saw how Hoseok opened the door visibly annoyed after seeing Kihyun there. Kihyun seemed determined though. He entered the loft saying “We need to talk”

“There is nothing to talk about “Hoseok answered him. Kihyun sighed.

“You can’t mean it, right?” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo thought about giving them some privacy but he couldn’t move.

“I am serious, Kihyun! Stop making a fool out of yourself” Hoseok said in a scoff. Kihyun looked at him at in disbelief.

“A fool? I am trying to safe our love” Kihyun yelled and Hoseok laughed at that.

“What love? A love without blessing and future? A love between a rich man and someone who is not? That doesn’t exist. Money draws money and you don’t have money” he said.

Hyunwoo scoffed making his presence obvious to the ex-couple. Kihyun gave him a sad smile and Hyunwoo tried to comfort him through his eyes. He wanted to tell him that the things that Hoseok said were nonsense.

Kihyun returned his attention to Hoseok “But we loved each other? Are you saying that it wasn’t real”

“I am saying that it was childish.” He got as response tears forming in his eyes.

“Hoseok. It’s enough” Hyunwoo said and Hoseok laughed that Hyunwoo intervention.

“Are you his knight now?” Hoseok asked.

“What?” both exclaimed.

“Listen I don’t care anyways. I already told Hyunwoo. You are his gift from me. Since you two are so convinced of love outside from your social class you two can try. I don’t care if you madly fall in love with each other or just fuck.” Hoseok told them. Hyunwoo grew angry. He was his best friend but this was no way to talk to them.

“Hey “Hyunwoo yelled “Kihyun isn’t a object for you to gift him to me” Kihyun ran towards him to stop him from talking but Hyunwoo didn’t stop. “And we are your friends or whatever we aint doing anything like that. Stop this and make this right. You love him”

Hoseok rolled his eyes “I am together with Hyungwon now. Do you expect me to leave him for this?” pointing at Kihyun . Both couldn’t believe what they heard. Hyunwoo grabbed his jacket his other hand grabbing Kihyun wrist.

“What the fuck? His name is Kihyun and you obviously don’t deserve him” he said dragging Kihyun out of the loft. Kihyun couldn’t say anything. He was shocked that Hoseok was now with someone else. His Hoseok.

Hoseok made no effort to stop them. As soon they had exited the loft. Hyunwoo looked at the younger who’s tears were falling down. He took him in his embrace telling him that things would be okay.

“I will become someone that is worthy of him” Kihyun said “I will become that person and get him back”

Hyunwoo wanted to tell him that he deserved better and let it be for now.


	4. Changed for the better

**6 Months later**

Lots of things have changed in six months. Most importantly the groups were now newly mixed. Since Hyungwon and Hoseok started dating he had joined the friend group of the heirs. All with the exception of Hyunwoo have started working for their parents after graduating from college. Hyungwon as Creative Director at Chae Entertainment, Minhyuk as Head Manager for Food by Lee and Hoseok as Director of the Financial Department of Lee Industry while Hyunwoo worked hard to open his own gym.

The other friend group had welcomed Hyunwoo in their circle who was now friends with both parts. Especially Kihyun and Hyunwoo grew closer. They had a relationship were they always bickered with each other but were heavily glued on each other.

Kihyun had ordered Hyunwoo to bring him coffee in one of his breaks despite Hyunwoo saying that he would not he still brought him the coffee. Seeing the older with coffee made Kihyun smile.

“Sorry hyung for calling you here but I have something to discuss with you” he said taking the coffee from his friend.

“Kiki, you called me all the way here to discuss something with me?” the male groaned. “We could have discussed it over the phone!”

“Urrgh.. I told you to stop calling me like that” 

“I like it though” Hyunwoo said with a satisfied smile finally taking a seat across of Kihyun.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for your teasing today. I will start **mission get Hoseok back** today”

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun slightly surprised. He hadn’t heard Hoseok name from his mouth for a while. “You still want him back?”

Kihuyn nodded “I never stopped loving him, Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo couldn’t understand him. _How could he still love him?_ “ Urrgh and what do you have to discuss with me ?”

“You are still friends with him, right?”

Hyunwoo knew exactly what Kihyun wanted for him and he didn’t like it at all. _How could he demand something like that from me ?_ “Kihyun no! Me and Hoseok already fought back then because of your relationship. I am not mending in your relationship ever again.”

Kihyun pouted bating his eyelashes putting on his best puppy face “Please” he begged “Pretty please”

“Kihyun no!” Hyunwoo replied firmly.

“Hyung! You know I worked hard to be worthy for him” the male replied. He had really done a lot to meet Hoseoks standards.

Hyunwoo frowned his eyebrows. He didn’t like the way Kihyun thought of himself. “ I told you before you should work hard for your own shake not for him also you always have been worthy, Kihyun”

“I am taking responsibility for everything that is going to happen.” Kihyun said ignoring Hyunwoo speech. “Please”

“He has a boyfriend now” Hyunwoo warned the younger but Kihyun was determinate.

“He had me too when Hyungwon pushed himself into our relationship” he said “Please, I won’t cry to you if I fail. If you don’t agree I wont shut up about it”

Hyunwoo sighed. He couldn’t say no to his new found friend. “Urrgh Alright! I will help you”

Kihyun jumped out happily hugging the older and thanking him.

* * *

Kihyun worked hard the last months. The break up with Hoseok broke him. He loved and still loves the man so much. He could not believe that the two years of relationship they had was thrown away like that. Wasn’t he enough for Hoseok? Wasn’t who he was and the love for Hoseok stronger than the clash of their social classes? Seemingly he wasn’t! It didn’t help that Hoseok found someone else, someone in his class, someone who was more handsome , someone more successful. Kihyun wanted to be better. A better person for Hoseok. Others might call him crazy. Why would he want to go back to this relationship? He was convinced that Hoseok didn’t break up with him because he fell out of love but because the circumstances weren’t right. He was sure that the circumstances were right now. He was sure that their love would work out now. Hence why he wanted to win him back now. He finished university, had a great job as teacher, had an apartment and just a financial and general better living situation. 

In terms of his social life he was still friends with Jooheon and Changkyun , who supported him and comforted him a lot not liking how hung up he still was on Hoseok. He also became close to Hyunwoo who entered their circle of friends afterwards. Hyunwoo has been with him along the way comforting him, supporting him and distracting him. The previous awkwardness had turned into a cheeky friendship. The two of them teased each other and bicker a lot but Jooheon and Changkyun knew that they cared for each other a lot. Not only Hyunwoo supported Kihyun but also the other way round. Hoseok wasn’t the reason that tied them anymore. In fact Hyunwoo didn’t like the idea of Kihyun trying to win Hoseok back. He believed that Kihyun deserved more. He surely believed that Hoseok was more driven by the pressure of his entourage to break up with Kihyun than really wanting to break up. Nonetheless Hoseok had messed up, been a coward and had treated Kihyun badly. If anyone should run after the other it should be Hoseok. Kihyun deserved an apology.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok relationship had changed too. Right after the break up they had fought not only because of Kihyun but also because of the things Hoseok had said to him about the way he lived his life. The way he used the situation with his parents to make Hyunwoo feel bad. His parents had told him often enough how he was a disappointment he didn’t need that from his friends. Eventually they had fixed things between them but nothing was like before. The dynamic of their relationship had changed and it was hard when Hyungwon joined their circle. He didn’t disliked him nor did he disapproved their relationship per se but it was just awkward. Hyungwon was a nice girl and he did Hoseok well but he didn’t like how this relationship came to life and what the whole implication of this relationship was. But he accepted it as how life works another reason why he didn’t want Kihyun to mend into their relationship.

Hyunwoo meet up with his rich friends less often but today was a day were he decided to meet them. Him, Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon were at there favorite Café chilling.

Suddenly Hyungwon spoke up “Guys! I need your confirmation. Are you all coming to the party? I need to finalize the guest list. Is anyone taking a plus one? “

Hoseok smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek “ I will be there, babe”

Minhyuk smiled at them. _What an It-Couple!_ “Yeah, I will be there. I cant miss a party organized by the Chae Family but no plus one”

Hyunwoo raised his hand “Me too and I will take Kihyun with me”

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

“Yoo Kihyun ? “ Hoseok asked.

“Hoseoks Ex-boyfriend ? “ Hyungwon asked surprised at the new piece of information.

Hyunwoo nodded. Hoseok gulped somehow he was uncomfortable with that.

“I know that you still kind of talked to each other because of Social Media but I didn’t know you were close enough to invite him to a Chae Entertainment party” Hoseok said.

“You are taking someone like him to the party? “Minhyuk asked dramatic as always.

“Not someone like him. Its Kihyun . Don’t talk about him like that” Hyunwoo warned.

“Are you two a thing? “

“No?” Hyunwoo replied “We are just friends”

“You have plenty of rich friends. Why him? “

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes “ We became close and we are pretty supportive of each other.”

Minhyuk huffed at Hyunwoo statement “You were awkward back then and now you are suddenly friends”

Hoseok nodded in agreement “You never mentioned him in front of us. How close are you?”

“I thought it would be awkward to mention him”

“But now its not awkward anymore? “ Minhyuk asked confused. “You are literally taking him to a party hosted by the new boyfriend of his ex”

“We are not kids anymore. Some time has passed”

“Is he okay with that?” Hoseok asked and Hyunwoo nodded.

“I would never do something to make him uncomfortable. Hyungwon, is that okay for you?”

The male who was silent during the whole discussion looked to Hyunwoo “Why wouldn’t it?” he said with a confident smile.

Minhyuk looked at him scandalized “Because he could kill you or try to take Hoseok from you”

Hyungwon laughed at Minhyuk antics. He got pretty used to them in the last six months. “You are really a dramatic Minhyuk and Hoseok is my boyfriend now I don’t worry about it” he put his attention back to Hyunwoo “He is very welcomed . I always wanted to meet him. He sounds like an amazing person.”

“I never liked him. He is a gold digger or something ”Minhyuk said in a huff ignoring the glares from Hyunwoo he continued “First Hoseok then Hyunwoo. I can see through a scammer.”

“Min, you better watch your mouth at the party or I will glue your lips together ”Hyunwoo warned.

Minhyuk showed him his tongue “You can’t hurt a fly, Hyung”

“Watch me” Hyunwoo challenged.

“You two, really” Hoseok said frowning. _These two will never change._

“Goes for you too, Hoseok „Hyunwoo warned him “No stupid comments”

Hoseok rolled his eyes “I am not an asshole”

“I won’t comment on that”

Hoseok didn’t like to be called out. He hated it. So retorted back “ and I wont comment on the fact that you accepted my gift”

Hyunwoo sighed. Ever since Hoseok started to be an idiot he never left that phase. “See asshole”

Tension rose in the café.

“You asked for it” Hoseok said balling his fist. 

“Guys, please be civil” Hyungwon said worried that a fight would break out but Minhyuk waved it off.

“Let them be. It always like this since their big fight. They will come around”

Hyunwoo didn’t feel like making up right at the spot and stood up “ I am out of here. See you at the party.

* * *

A few days after Hyunwoo meet up with his other friends. He was more comfortable with them these days. They took him for what he truly was. Kihyun had made it to his job to make them dinner once in a while. He was convinced that the others just ate junk food so he cooked them home made meals.

It was after a delicious dinner that Jooheon told them that he was nervous “I am invited to Chae Entertainment party for the launching of their new project.”

“What for real? “ Kihyun said as only one surprised “How did you managed that? “

“I am good friends with one of their staff that comes to SBS once in a while. They invited me” Jooheon explained.

“Wow, that’s a really fancy party”

“I am going too” Changkyun said with a smirk leaning against Jooheon shoulder.

Kihyun shot him a surprised look.

“He is my plus one” Jooheon revealed.

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun and told him “ You are going too”

Kihyun was too confused to even ask what was happening.

“I am taking you so you can work on your **get Hoseok back mission** ” Hyunwoo exposed the younger with a smirk and Kihyun face palmed. _This idiot_!

“What mission?” Changkyun yelled while Jooheon yelled “ Get Hoseok what?” They couldn’t believe their ears.

“ Hyunwoo! That was between us” Kihyun said. He knew that his friends would scold him for his plan so he rather wont tell them about it.

“Sorry but I got to expose you for being stupid” Hyunwoo said teasingly. He was enjoying this.

“I hate you”

“You don’t” Changkyun said knowingly.

“What a stupid idea is that?” Jooheon brought back the initial topic. He was mad. He didn’t spend all this time comforting Kihyun for him to plot going back to Hoseok.

“He wants Hoseok back and wants me to help him”

“And you are helping him?” Changkyun asked astonished. He thought they were on the same page.

“ And Ki hyung are you going crazy?” Jooheon asked still shocked.

“I love him” Kihyun said lowering his gaze. His friends just sighed.

“He wont shut up about him an maybe he will stop if he terribly fails” Hyunwoo defended himself.

“I wont fail”

Jooheon was now starting to get really annoyed. _This guy cant be for real._

“I worked hard for this” Kihyun said. I didn’t did all of this for not trying to get him back. _I have to fight._

“You worked hard for yourself, your dream, your life” Hyunwoo said annoyed.

Kihyun was getting irritated by the annoyance of his friends. “ Why are you getting angry at me ?”

Hyunwoo sighed and took Kihyuns hand in his turning him so he could face him. He looked into his eyes softly. “Because you keep doing things for someone else and not for yourself”

“What’s so bad about it?”

“Its not healthy” he said never leaving his gaze from his eyes. “You talk about yourself as if you were not worth it. As if you need to fix something on yourself but you are worth it, Kihyun . You are caring, sweet, attentive and hardworking. You always fight against injustice and protect the ones you love. You deserve more than someone who can’t deal with the fact that you come from different social classes. You need someone who loves you for who you already are”

Kihyun avoided the gaze not knowing who to react to Hyunwoo speech. Meanwhile Changkyun gasped sweetly “ Hyung, you said that beautifully”

Jooheon nodded in agreement “ I agree with him also you are still not in his class. Although your situation has become better there is no guarantee that he will take you back, Not to forgot that he has a freaking boyfriend”

Kihyun just rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to hear all of that “ You are saying all of this but Hyunwoo is still taking me to the party”

“I want you to face him and realize that he is not worth it. I want you to get closure” Hyunwoo once again made clear why he was taking Kihyun with him.

“Its time to give up on this once and for all. I don’t think you love him. You just love who you were with him. You will realize it when you see him” Changkyun agreed with the older.

Kihyun felt like no one understood him. _Why cant no one see that I need Hoseok_ ? “ I don’t think anyone understands me. I want him back and the only way is to meet his standard”

His friends just sighed. It was helpless.

* * *

The location was very fancy as expected from Chae Entertainment. It was a party to celebrate a new project that involved the debut of a global co-ed group.

Kihyun felt a little bit overwhelmed but glad at the same time that Hyunwoo helped him pick out a nice outfit. The older was talking to someone who was supposed to show them their table. Jooheon and Changkyun right behind them.

Hyunwoo seemed done since he started walking to a table mentioning the others to follow him. Kihyuns heart started to race seeing who’s table they were going to. He could see Hoseok looking at them. _I can do this!_ Kihyun walked a little bit faster so he could walk next to Hyunwoo hoping the older would radiate calmness.

Arrived at the table Minhyuk looked at them confused “ What are you doing at our table?” he spitted.

“Is this the way to greet people?” Jooheon mumbled.

“It seems like we all share the same table, dear friend” Hyunwoo said as matter of fact. Kihyun tried hard not the shaken by the information. This is what I wanted. _Being close to Hoseok and to get a chance to start my mission._ This was his chance but he couldn’t fool Hyunwoo. He could sense Kihyuns uneasiness and subtly patted her arm.

“What ? Me sitting with these people?” Minhyuk said offended pointing at the three ‘regular ‘people “Who made this seating plan?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes while plopping into his seat “ Don’t worry I don’t want to sit with you either but I have to live with that too”

“Ignore him. Take a seat” Hoseok said to those who were still standing especially glancing at Kihyun . They all sat down and no one talked the air being tensed until Hyungwon arrived.

“Ohh I see you all found our table. Thanks for coming” Hyungwon said politely and sat down. Kihyun stared at him for a moment. _The host of the party was really handsome . No wonder Hoseok choose him_ .

“Did you make the seating plan?” Minhyuk asked still offended.

“ Yes. I thought it would be nice to sit with people we know” Hyungwon said sweetly “ Did I do something wrong?”

Hoseok kissed his cheek “ No honey, it’s a great idea” making Kihyuns heart hurt. Hyunwoo once again sensing that he put his hand on his knee in order to comfort his.

“By the way Kihyun its nice to meet you even though this must be awkward since we both dated or are dating Hoseok” Hyungwon said just when Kihyun wanted to respond Minhyuk interrupted him with a mumble that was audible for everyone at the table.

“Well Hoseok and Hyungwon are definitely the better couple”

“How is this insensitive asshole still Hyunwoo hyung friend” Jooheon asked Changkyun in a loud whisper for Minhyuk to hear.

“The question is how Hyunwoo is friends with people who live a mid class life” Minhyuk chuckled. He wasn’t the type to let people to have the last word.

Jooheon leaned on the table to slightly close the distance and looked at Minhyuk who was sitting across of him into the eyes “ One day you will fall down and you will live a sad and lonely life because you treat people badly. I don’t hate you I pity you”

“I am living a fabulous life right now. So don’t worry about me falling” Minhyuk said not shaken by Jooheon words. The air got more tensed and Hyungwon tried to save the atmosphere.

“So…what have you guys been up to?” He asked focusing on Kihyun .

“Uhmm I – Well I” Kihyun rambled.

“He is a teacher with a really good position” Hyunwoo said brightly at Kihyun.

“Yes Uhmm I teach an inclusive class of Korean and foreign students. It’s a project class. We are hoping that they will learn from each other both languages and cultures” Kihyun explained further.

“Its highly founded by the government and they only hired very trusted and skilled pedagogues” Hyunwoo said proudly. It wasn’t easy to get that position as fresh graduate.

“That sounds amazing” Hoseok said genuinely. _This was something he always wanted to achieve._ Kihyun smiled at that.

“You probably don’t live in your dorm anymore, right !? I remember how we would always eat food from the convenience store across your dorm” Hoseok said.

“Cant believe you ate that low quality food..” Minhyuk said.

Changkyun rolled his eyes “ I cant believe you haven’t learned how to shut up yet”

Minhyuk huffed at that. Kihyun just ignored Minhyuk. He was used to this even after half a year.

“I have my own apartment now. Funny things its not far from Hyunwoo soon to open gym” Kihyun looked at the mentioned man “ I always go there to make sure that he has eaten” hr added regretting it immediately after saying it.

“That’s sweet” Hyungwon said and Hoseok nodded.

“You make a sweet couple” Hoseok added.

“And I told you that we aren’t one” Hyunwoo glared at Hoseok who just smirked.

“I´m not stupid, Hyunwoo…If you are okay with the fact that I had him first then I don’t mind. I told you this six months ago. You two are allowed to date” He said and Hyungwon nudged him to stop.

“No one asked for you permission though” Jooheon mumbled but Changkyun didn’t hold back to voice his opinion out loud.

“How do you go from sweet guy to cocky idiot in matters of minutes?”

“ I am genuinely happy for him to achieve all things but I am not stupid. He is obviously here to rub his relationship with Hyunwoo into our faces” Hoseok said with a smirk. “This is not a competition, honey”

“This is ridiculous” Hyunwoo said starting to stand up startling everyone.

“I am not in a relationship with him” Kihyun said his voice shaking a little bit. “ I am not competing with anyone”

“I hope so because you wouldn’t win anyways. You are.. Well this” Minhyuk said. This one hurt Kihyun.

With this sentence a whole argument started with Jooheon almost lunging at Minhyuk and Changkyun trying to stop him. Ultimately resulting in them getting thrown out. Without the chance for Kihyun to defend himself nor to get close to Hoseok. _Why is my heart still asking for him? Why I am still hurting?_ But not only Kihyun was effected Hoseok was too.

_Why did you came back into my life… ?_


	5. Letting go?

Hyunwoo brought Kihyun home after the party. They were walking into Kihyuns apartment.

“Am I really worth it? “Kihyun mumbled thinking that Hyunwoo hadn’t heard him but the older had heard him loud and clearly.

“You are worth it” Hyunwoo told Kihyun “But I warned you”

They had arrived at the living room. _Opps he had heard me_. Kihyun turned around to answer. “What do you mean, hyung?”

Hyunwoo sighed “I hope you realized that its time to let go”

Kihyun looked down “I cant”

 _He can’t be serious_.Hyunwoo looked bewildered “ I cant believe you. He literally humiliated you there. Why can’t you let go? Why are you making your happiness depended on him? “ _Why?_

“Because I need him”

Hyunwoo took one step forward to take Kihyuns hand in his “You don’t need him. You have been doing perfectly fine the last six months without him”

Kihyun violently shook his head “ I was not! I was a mess I still am”

“Kihyun stop the self-pity” the older said slightly getting irritated. “You finished college, got an amazing job and got a better living situation… despite everything you have been successful”

“But I did it for him” the younger replied. _Everything was for him_. 

“You did not or you shouldn’t have. It’s your dream, your future. You have amazing people around you” Hyunwoo said reminding him of all his friends. “You don’t need Hoseok”

But it was like nothing was reaching Kihyun. The smaller took his hand away turning around to sit on the couch. “You don’t understand me”

“I do” his friend replied sincerely.

“No, you don’t! Things are easy for you” Kihyun said not thinking.

 _Easy?_ Hyunwoo was confused. “What do you mean?”

“You did not go through what I went through. You don’t understand the pain” Kihyun said. Hyunwoo was visible hurt by Kihyuns word, taking a step back to signalize distance. Kihyun somehow regretted his choice of words seeing Hyunwoo’s reaction.

“That’s not fair. You know there are plenty of things I have been struggling with. Just because I don’t have a heartbreaking love story it doesn’t mean I am not struggling” Hyunwoo said not only mad but disappointed too. Kihyun felt bad immediately standing up to close the distance between them.

“That’s not what I meant” Kihyun said while doing so but Hyunwoo took another step back.

“I know exactly what you meant” the older retorted back. “Hoseok kind of humiliated me there too. I am tired of discussing with you if you want getting him back count me out”

Kihyun crossed his arms in front of his chest getting defensive “Why did you brought me there then?”

“So, you can get over him”

“I didn’t”

“Well then do it alone. Stop involving me”

Kihyun was really tired of fighting “Are we really fighting about this? Come on this is ridiculous”

“You think its ridiculous? I hate seeing you hurt and I am tired of being the middle man between you and Hoseok” Hyunwoo tried to make his point clear.

“You are doing a great job though” Kihyun said with a huge grin trying to change the mood.

Hyunwoo sighed. He was really upset and Kihyun wasn’t taking him serious. “I am serious, Kihyun”

“I was trying to change the mood” Kihyun said with puppy eyes. “ I know you cant stay mad at me for a long time”

But it wasn’t really working on the older.

“Bye Kihyun” Hyunwoo went out the apartment. Kihyun tried to stop him but was unsuccessful.

“What the fuck? Are you really angry?” he yelled after him but he didn’t get a answer back.

* * *

Back in Hoseok apartment Hyungwon asked him was tormenting his mind the whole way back.

“Are you okay? “

Hoseok was surprised by the question “Why shouldn’t I? “

“The party was kind of… strange” Hyungwon answered back.

Hoseok felt guilty for ruining the night so he kissed the younger shortly. “I am sorry… we completely ruined the mood”

“It’s okay” Hyungwon responded but something else was bothering him. “But for real Hoseok. Why are you like this to Kihyun and especially Hyunwoo hyung? I am not stupid they still mean something to you”

“It’s easier that way” Hoseok shrugged.

Hyungwon frowned. “Easier to be rude? “

Hoseok chuckled but Hyungwon looked at him confused. “Shouldn’t you be happy? Kihyun is my ex”

“You know I value manners and being friendly” Hyungwon explained. “ To be honest this worries me. I feel like there is a chapter that isn’t closed yet”

“You don’t have to worry”

“But I do”

Hoseok sighed “ Its just annoying that he is back and Hyunwoo got to tell me what an asshole I am” It was hurting his pride. _I am_ _not a bad person._

Hyungwon was stubborn “ I am not fourteen. I can deal with it. If you need closure please get it. I don’t want this to be constantly between us. Also stop treating hyung like that even if he disagrees he always stays respectful and never crosses any lines maybe you should do that do”

Hoseok was slightly offended by Hyungwon words. _Why can’t he stand behind me?_ “I don’t need closure. I made my decision clear six months ago and Hyunwoo… it doesn’t matter anyways. Hyunwoo seems to cherish whatever its going on between him and Kihyun more than our friendship. Maybe its time to stop being friends”

Hyungwon looked at him sadly. He was sad to see this friendship so shattered. “He is your best friend, babe”

“Not anymore” Hoseok mumbled.

Hyungwon just sighed.

After the fight with Hyunwoo Kihyun was having a hard time. He felt guilty for his words and kind of missed the older presence.

He texted Jooheon.

> **Kihyun to Jooheon :**
> 
> “ It’s been a 3 days. I miss my coffee”
> 
> **Jooheon to Kihyun :**
> 
> “You mean you miss Hyunwoo hyung”

Kihyun rolled his eyes reading Jooheons messages. He hated to admit it.

He send another message to Changkyun.

> **Kihyun to Changkyun :**
> 
> “Please can Hyunwoo talk to me”
> 
> **Changkyun to Kihyun :**
> 
> “He still not talking to you? He is really upset then”

Kihyun couldn’t take it anymore. It has been 3 days and he was already missing the older most importantly he was feeling guilty. He knows that Hyunwoo has been through a lot of hardships implying that he didn’t was not fair. The situation with his parents didn’t get any better especially since Hyunwoo was opening his own gym very soon.

That was why Kihyun was standing in front of Hyunwoo apartment waiting for the older to open the door.

The door opened and the older was stunned to see the teacher in front of him.

“Can I come in?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo nodded mentioning the younger to come in. The older went back to what he was doing.

Kihyun awkwardly stood in the living room slightly disappointed that he didn’t receive the usual hug or special hand shake from Hyunwoo. _He must be really upset_

Kihyun hesitate for a while before speaking.

“Can we talk?” Kihyun asked nervously.

“Talk” Hyunwoo said his eyes not leaving the papers in front of him. Kihyun slowly went to where Hyunwoo was sitting trying him to look at him without success so the younger just started talking.

“I want to apologize what I said wasn’t fair. You have been through a lot of pain. Even if it’s a different kind of pain you know what a heart break is…. I am sorry for always bringing you into my drama with Hoseok… I am sorry” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo slightly looked that him “You are important to me and you not talking to me for 3 days knowing that’s because I upset you… I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to hurt you… really”

Hyunwoo fully looked at the teacher now “You have been with me the last 6 months. You know how things were for me…. My freaking parents are still not talking to me because of my dream…. And you just invalided my feelings. That hurt. It’s not fair to compare our pains”

“I was stupid. You went through a lot but you are strong. Despite having a hard time, you always comforted me and gave me strength. I appreciate that. I want to be that person for you too. I am truly sorry.” Kihyun said

“It’s okay. You already are that person for me so I will forgive you. Sorry if I offended you too. I should have respected your decision” Hyunwoo offered him a small smile.

“It’s okay you are just looking out for me” Kihyun smiled.

“Does the mean you will stop trying?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun shook his head. Hyunwoo sighed. _Some things won’t change. Like Kihyuns love for Hoseok_. 

“You are still friends with them despite the snarky remarks too” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo smiled sadly.

“I think it’s time to go separate ways. This friendship is really toxic. We should support each other but we keep on treating each other like trash and we just let things slide because we are friends…” Hyunwoo revealed. Kihyun sat down next to the older.

“So, you really want to end this friendship?” Kihyun said feeling guilty. The older nodded.

“I am sorry if I made things complicated between you guys” Kihyun continued and Hyunwoo shook his head putting his hand on Kihyuns thighs.

“It’s not your fault… We fell out even before all of this but I am serious if you still want to go after him please don’t involve me anymore” he asked the younger and the younger nodded.

“What were you doing?” Kihyun asked now pointing to the papers in front of Hyunwoo.

“I was working on stuff for the opening”

“Have you eaten?” Kihyun asked suspiciously. He knew that the older tend to skip meals if he was too focused. Hyunwoo took his time to answer knowing that it would upset Kihyun.

Kihyun frowned his eyebrows “I take that as a no” he sighed standing to walk to the kitchen “Son Hyunwoo I really have to take care of you or you will starve to death”

Hyunwoo laughed “ You know I do that because your cooking is amazing” and Kihyun glared at him.

“Shut up, your cooking is way better than mine”

“Yeah but I am too lazy to cook” Hyunwoo grinned watching Kihyun get the supplies together in his open kitchen.

“So, I am your personal cook or what?” Kihyun exclaimed.

“You can say that”

“Yah!! Get your things done while I save your ass from starving “the younger commanded. Hyunwoo laughed and got back to his paper.

* * *

After 20 minutes the older decided that he was done with the work for today so he eyed the younger who was humming in front of the stove facing the older his back. Hyunwoo stood up and silently approached the younger. He wrapped his arms around his friend waist leaning into him placing his head on his shoulder.

Kihyun was startled by the action but he didn’t say anything. Silence only the sound of the cooking stove.

“I missed you too” Hyunwoo whispered softly. Kihyun huffed.

“I didn’t mentioned anything about missing you”

“You don’t need to I know you did “ Hyunwoo responded and Kihyun didn’t argue because he did. He missed the older. Hyunwoo stayed in that position feeling tired from all the preparation.

“Hyung”

“Hmmm” Hyunwoo hummed.

“Please eat and take a rest more. Things will get busier for you now” the younger told him. The gym was opening soon which meant more stress. Kihyun was slightly worried that his friend would drown himself into work so much that he would forget to eat and rest properly.

“I will”

“Alright. Now let me go big bear” Kihyun said teasingly but the older pouted tightening his hold.

“I don’t wanna” he mumbled. He was too comfortable to move now.

“Hyung, I have to finish cooking” Kihyun begged and Hyunwoo slowly let go from the younger.

“This is why Hoseok thinks that we are dating” Kihyun chuckled and Hyunwoo rolled his eyes upon hearing Hoseoks name.

“Hoseok is an idiot. Friends can cuddle each other too. There is no rule for that” the older said confidently.

“You are right” Kihyun responded while preparing the food so they could finally eat “but if Jooheon and Kyun would see us like that they would never shut up about it”

Hyunwoo laughed “True! Remember the time you had a bad cold and you went koala on me!? The boys teased you for half a month “

“Urrgh don’t remind me and remind me to never be sick around you. I get all clingy and soft when I am sick and you being big bear doesn’t help” Kihyun said putting Hyunwoo plate in front of him.

“Thanks for the food “ he said “ Well I am irresistible” not forgetting to put a smirk on his face.

“Says the one who was clinging on me 2 minutes ago” Kihyun snickered.

“I am tired and I am obviously not thinking clear” Hyunwoo defended.

“Sure” Kihyun said before eating a big portion of his food.

“Shut up Koala”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments! I really appreciate them and love reading through them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Lu ~


	6. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of conversations in this chapter!!

It was the day of the opening of Hyunwoos gym. The new gym was filled with people who were curious about the new gym in town and wanted to test all the free courses and sessions that were offered. Hyunwoo’s team was small but competent. He had worked hard for this moment and it seemed like a promising start. People were already getting subscriptions.

Kihyun smiled entering the building proud of Hyunwoo’s achievement. He had seen the gym almost daily throughout the preparation but it was nice to see it now that it was finally open. He spotted Hyunwoo at the info desk. Their eyes meet and Kihyun gave him a big smile which Hyunwoo returned immediately. When he approached him he congratulated him.

„Thank you! I wouldn’t have made it without you guys“ the older responded gratefully. Always when Jooheon, Kihyun and Changkyun had time would pass by the gym to lend a helping hand.

„You are welcome. Where are the others by the way?“ Kihyun asked looking around.

„They are taking the work out course Matthew is giving right now“ Hyunwoo said with a chuckle.

„ Why I am not sad that i miss that one“ Kihyun laughed and Hyunwoo joined him.

„Maybe because you hate working out?“

„Correct“ Kihyun said and they continued chatting lightly. They saw Hoseok slowly entering the gym which surprised both of them.

Kihyun whispered to Hyunwoo who was standing next to him „I thought you wanted to stop being friends with him?“ when he saw Hoseok coming in their direction.

„I haven’t talked to him yet. I was busy“ Hyunwoo whispered back.

„Well that’s going to be awkward“ Kihyun mumbled forcing a smile at the thought of the awkward situation.

„You must be really happy to see him! „ Hyunwoo said with an equally forced smile. Hoseok finally arrived in front of them smiling.

„Hey guys“ he greeted them with small wave. „Congrats for the opening“

„Thanks, dude“ Hyunwoo answered „I have to admit I haven’t except you here“

The air tensed and Hyunwoo earned a „ **was that really necessary“** glare from Kihyun.

„Why is that?“ Hoseok asked with eyebrows frowned.

„Maybe because you keep saying that my dream is stupid“ Hyunwoo glared. Hoseok chuckled.

„I never knew that you held grudges“

„Why are you here?“ Hyunwoo said ignoring Hoseoks comment. Kihyun would lie if he said that the situation wasn’t making him nervous. _Please don’t fight._

„Because I am your friend“ Hoseok answered and Hyunwoo bitterly laughed at that. „ Are you?“ Hoseok didn’t answered staring at the new gym owner. That’s when Kihyun tried to clear the tension.

„Did you come alone?“ he changed the topic. The two boys still staring at each other.

„Hmmm everyone is busy“ Hoseok responded now finally looking at Kihyun.

„I have a dance class to give in 15 min I should probably go“ Hyunwoo said and look at Kihyun. Kihyun pouted “You have to leave already?”

Hyunwoo laughed a little bit „ I have to work…See me before you go?“

„Huh? I will wait for you until you close though“ Kihyun said stubbornly. Hoseok watched their interactions with frowned brows. They seem very close. _Too close._

„You have work tommorow . There is nothing like that“ Hyunwoo said. He appreciated the gesture but Kihyun had to deal with teens he needed that sleep.

„We wanted to have a late night snack together though?“ Kihyun still pouted and Hyunwoo had to laugh so he pinched his cheek earning a smack from Kihyun.

„Another time“ the older responded „ Really need to go“

„Alright! But promise!!!!“ Kihyun said and the older nodded. He looked at Hoseok and mumbled a dry „Thanks. See you!“ leaving Kihyun and Hoseok alone.

The air was tensed for some minutes until Hoseok spoke up. „You two seem close“

„Hmmm“ Kihyun answered.

„Its nice to see you happy“ Hoseok then said Kihyun smiled wild not understanding what he was implying once again.

„Thank you, hyung“ he answered.

„You know even after all that happened… I still kind of want to be friends. We spend a lot of time together. I don’t want to throw that away“ Hoseok said to the younger looking into his eyes.

Kihyuns cheeks heated at the look Hoseok was giving him „ Sure. I would love that too“ the younger said feeling like it was a little step to the accomplishment of his plan.

Hoseok smiled at that „You still have the same number right“ and Kihyun nodded.

„Alright. I will text you. I will look around a bit“ Hoseok said and he suddenly seemed nervous. Kihyun looked at him sensing that the older wasn’t done speaking yet. „uhmmm is it okay to hug you?“ the older finally asked.

Kihyun nodded and Hoseok approached him to hug him. Kihyun felt the warmth radiating from Hoseok and soon as they broke away the warmth left…

* * *

After the gym closed Hyunwoo decided to facetime the group chat to brief them on the day.

“Yo! Kihyun hyung I saw you alone with Hoseok hyung in the gym talking. Are you okay? “ Changkyun asked mid-conversation.

Kihyun frowned “Why shouldn’t I? “

“Was he mean again? “ Jooheon asked too.

“No? “

“What did you talk about? “ Jooheon pressed.

Kihyun rolled his eyes. _They are really making a drama out of it_ “ It was just small talk. Relax”

Finally Hyunwoo said something too “ I hated leaving you alone with him since he has terrible mood swings these days but you are a big boy”

“Lol. Nothing happened” Kihyun chuckled.

“Thankfully I bet Hyunwoo hyung wont mind throwing some punches if he was being mean” Changkyun said with a giggle.

“Guys, Hoseok is a nice guy”

Jooheon rolled his eyes “ You are saying this because you are still hung up on him but he is such a coward and dick”

Changkyun nodded “ His good looks don’t even make up for it”

Jooheon gasps “ You think he is good looking? “

“I have eyes but like I said it doesn’t make up for his personality”

“He is really isn’t that bad” Kihyun defended.

“Sure” Jooheon said flatly. “Anyways I didn’t expect him there”

“Me either” Hyunwoo said. “ We haven’t talked since the party. Hyungwon has apologized bur that’s all”

“Strange” Changkyun put on a thoughtful look “ Why is he acting a like a good friend now? “

Kihyun looked confused “They are literally best friends”

Hyunwoo was getting a little bit irritated “ Do you always have to defend him? He called me coward for my dream. I know him for years but not even once did he helped me through out the preparation. I know Honey and Kyun for 6 months and they have been there for me countless times”

“But he was there now” Kihyun remarked “On your most important day”

Hyunwoo huffed “ I don’t need people that only show up when I have succeeded”

Kihyun sighed. _I really don’t want to fight again_ “ Alright! Don’t get mad at me though”

“I am not mad”

 _These two really._ Changkyun thought. “Anyways. It seems like a successful day”

„“ I didn’t take any courses but everything looked alright“ Kihyun mentioned.

Changkyun and Jooheon gushed over how good Hyunwoos dance class was. Kihyun had missed it.

“Half of the course was thirsting over him” Jooheon recalled.

Changkyun laughed at that “Especially with only his tank top on. The girl next to me looked like she is going to eat him”

“Oh really” Kihyun said with eyebrows raised.

“Didn’t she asked for your number? “ Jooheon asked.

“A bunch of people did” Hyunwoo shrugged.

“Did you give them your number? “ Kihyun asked curiously.

“No? “ Hyunwoo said “ That’s unprofessional”

Jooheon chuckled“But otherwise you would?“ 

“No? “

“Why is that? ” the youngest asked.

“ I am not interested”

Kihyun took in that information. “ I’ve never heard him talk about any man or woman”

Changkyun smirked “ Interesting”

Jooheon smiled too. “ I know where you mind is going, Kyun” Both of them wished for their hyungs to see that there was more than friendship between them.

“Where? “ Kihyun asked confused and Hyunwoo looked equally confused.

“You will know when the time has come”

Kihyun frowned his eyebrows “Okaaay….Have you eaten Hyunwoo hyung? “

Hyunwoo made a guilty face _. I knew I had forgotten something._

“Ya Son Hyunwoo” Kihyun yelled.

“I forgot”

“It’s almost midnight” the teacher said “Order take out”

The youngers just watched the conversation with a smirk.

“We should have go eat together”Kihyun regretted that he hadn’t insisted on it.

“Without us? “Jooheon asked with a fake pout.

“Do I look like I have to feed you? “

“Yes” Changkyun answered obviously but Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Shut up! Hyunwoo eat” Kihyun warned and Hyunwoo agreed.

* * *

Jooheon was at work preparing props for a show he was staff on. He was really concentrated when someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around surprised to see who was in front of him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he exclaimed bewildered upon seeing Lee Minhyuk.

“Working” he responded shortly.

“You don’t work here” Jooheon said and Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“Right because ewww I would never work here unless its as higher up”

Jooheon was at work so he had no time to argue with the older “What do you want?”

“I found out that you work on the Eating Show. We are trying to get some promo for our restaurants. Can you pitch our restaurant to the rest of the team? I heard you in charge of making the list of the restaurants for that show” Minhyuk said and Jooheon almost had to laugh. Lee Minhyuk needed a favor from him. _This was funny_.

“And why should I do that? My next episode list is already done and will be submitted soon” Jooheon answered.

“Because I am Hyunwoos friend…. Then kick something out or put it on the list for the episode after.” Minhyuk tried to deal out.

“The list is full until next year and then we have see if the show is going to get renewed first” Jooheon responded.

“Why do I have the feeling that you are making it purposely hard for me” Minhyuk said frowning.

“Because you are right. Ask someone else to help you” Jooheon didn’t even look at him resuming his work.

“I did” Minhyuk whined “The Producer. He said he leaves that matter to you. He only chooses from your list.”

Jooheon laughed “Seems like you arent that important” Minhyuk snapped at that and grab the younger by the collar.

“I am very important. So important you should be graced that I am talking to you”

“Yet you are begging me to help you” Jooheon glared at the older filling the air with tension. “Let me go before I call security”

Minhyuk let go “So whats your last response to this?”

“Its obviously no if I haven’t make that clear yet”

Minhyuk made a step towards the younger challenging him with his eyes “ Then I will make you change your mind. I can be pretty convincing. I will be here everyday and annoy the hell out of you”

Jooheon huffed “ You aren’t that dedicated lol”

“You will see” Minhyuk gave him a cheeky smile and started walking away before going through the door he turned around and gave Jooheon a flying kiss “ See you”

 _Is he crazy?_ Jooheon thought returning to his work.

* * *

Kihyun was sitting at his office desk waiting for it to be time to leave. Its has been a while since the opening of the gym. Hyunwoo and him haven’t spend time together ever since. So they decided to eat out together today.

“Hey Kihyun” someone suddenly said and Kihyun looked up to see Hoseok there.

“Hi” Kihyun said surprised.

“I am sorry that I didn’t text you before coming here but I was in the area and I thought we could catch up” Hoseok said scratching his nape.

Kihyun blinked in surprise “How do you know that I work here?”

“It’s the only school with an inclusive class it wasn’t hard to guess” Hoseok exclaimed “I hope you don’t have any other plans. That’s really spontaneous”

“No” Kihyun exclaimed. What are you talking about? _You have a plans with Hyunwoo?_ (kr) He thought. _But this was a 1 time chance. I have to take it._ “I will just pack this away and we can go. What are we doing?”

“Cool. How about eating? You still love chicken?”

“Yes” Kihyun answered. _He remembered_ .Kihyun finished up and walked to Hoseok. “Lets go”

They were sitting in the restaurant eating their food. Kihyun had texted Hyunwoo telling him that he had to cancel because something important had come up. The mood was good and almost like 6 months prior minus lots of skin ship. Kihyun was starting to feel to comfortable around Hoseok and he could feel that Hoseok was feeling the same way .Hoseok would sweetly debone Kihyuns chicken and Kihyun would whip food out of Hoseoks face.

“You know I am happy that we can spend time like this. I would lie if I said that I didn’t miss you” Hoseok suddenly said.

“I missed you more”

“I hope you know why everything happened the way it did back then. I think I made clear that is not because I didn’t love you but because we didn’t have a future” Hoseok said and Kihyun heart hurt a little bit upon hearing that.

“Do you still feel that way?” Kihyun asked curiously.

“I don’t know… All I know is I never stopped loving you” Hoseok said and Kihyun stopped breathing “but like before is that enough for us? On top of that I have Hyungwon who I truly love being with and things between us are easier. You have Hyunwoo.”

Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes “I am not dating Hyunwoo. I could never. He is your best friend”

“I allow it though. You look nice together and maybe you two have the future we didn’t have” Hoseok chuckled.

“This is nonsense” Kihyun huffed. Hoseok reached out to take Kihyuns hand and caressed it.

“Believe me I may sound stupid.. but I have a hard time seeing you two together.. but it’s the best for us. Its life”

“You don’t decide what’s best for me and don’t worry about me and Hyunwoo we are friends” Kihyun made clear.

“Okay okay…. I made things awkward” Hoseok said still holding Kihyuns hand.

“Its alright, Hoseok. I cant be mad at you anyways” Kihyun said and Hoseok smiled at that.

“Should we go out for a walk before I drop you off?”

Kihyun nodded at that.

* * *

Hoseok arrived home looking at his clock. _Fuck, I promised to call Hyungwon._ The heir pick up his phone and called his boyfriend. The other picked up pretty fast.

“Uff I had so many things to do at the office today” Hoseok lied immediately. “Sorry for not calling you earlier”

“You were at the office the whole day until now?? “ Hyungwon asked suspicious.

“Yeah, so many paper works ”Hoseok voice acted.

There was silence for moment on the other line for a moment until Hyungwon spoke up.

“I am your idiot? “

“What? Why? “

Hyungwon was getting angry. _Why is he acting oblivious?_ “ I was at your office today and they said you left early”

“What? No!” the older tried to defend. “ I was there”

If there was something Hyungwon hated it was lying. “ Stop lying! I saw you entering the chicken place with Kihyun. You are not even not good at hiding you went to the chicken place we frequently visit.”

“How? “ Hoseok asked surprised about Hyungwon knowledge.

“I wanted chicken but when I saw you I lost my appetite. You didn’t tell me that you are going to meet Kihyun and don’t tell me you would have told me later because obviously you didn’t you preferred to lie about”

And once again Hoseok didn’t like to be called out so he put up his defense. “You were the one telling me to close things up with him”

Hyungwon sighed “ I did but excepted transparency from you. He is still your ex. How does it makes me feel when you lie to me about meeting him? “ _Why can’t he consider my feelings?_

Hoseok rolled his eyes. _I wasn’t a big deal anyways._ “ We just had a talk”

“Why did you lie then? “

Hoseok shrugged” I don’t know it felt awkward”

“You could have not commented on it but you started this conversation with a lie” Hyungwon said rubbing his temples in frustration.

“I am sorry”

But somehow it didn’t feel sincere to Hyungwon. “Reminder I am not your consolation price for your failed relationship with Kihyun. Get your feelings sorted before you hurt us. “

“I talked to him. It’s closed now Hyungwon” Hoseok replied a little bit irritated.

Hyungwon shook his head “ The fact that you to lied about it tells me that your heart hasn’t closed that chapter yet”

“That’s not true, Hyungwon. I love you”

Hyungwon knew that the older had feelings for him but it wasn’t that simple. “I know but you never stopped loving him either. All what happened is catching up on you”

Hoseok sighed he was getting exhausted from this conversation. “Hyungwon. I won’t leave you or anything”

“You didn’t even denied it, Hoseok. Please do us a favor and get it sorted. I will wait patiently. I will fight to fully have your heart but please be transparent with me. I won’t do this if you keep lying”

“I won’t lie any more”

“Thank you”

* * *

Kihyun finally looked at his phone. He had muted it since he was receiving so many notifications and calls which were a distraction from his “date” with Hoseok. He clicked on Changkyun messages first and his heart stopped upon reading those messages.

**10 missed calls from Changkyun and messages**

> **At 7:30 pm : It’s important please answer the phone**
> 
> **At 8 pm : Call me back please! I am taking Hyunwoo to the hospital.**
> 
> **At 9:45 pm : Hyung I am tired… we are on our way to his apartment now! Can you come? We need you here!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! What do you think about this chapter? How do you feel about Hoseok approaching Kihyun?? And what are you expecting for the next chapter?


	7. Game on

Kihyun was now standing in front of Hyunwoos apartment his heart was racing on his way there. He suddenly felt guilty for canceling their plans.

Changkyun finally opened the door looking all exhausted “Hyung finally” 

Kihyun shortly greeted the boy running into the apartment looking for the older finding him lying on the sofa. He kneeled next to him.

“Hyung! I am here” Kihyun said but the man took some time to answer worrying the younger “ Hey Kihyun” he said weakly.

Kihyun looked at Jooheon who he previously had ignored while searching for Hyunwoo. “What the hell is wrong with him ? He is warm too”

“It seems like Hyung has stomach flu” Jooheon winced at Kihyuns tone. The teacher was obviously upset.

“A stomach flu? Why is he barely responsive then?” Kihyun asked still worried.

Changkyun sighed “He got a pretty bad one. He is disoriented. He is dizzy and can only walk by assistance. That’s why we called you. Jooheon has to work during the weekend and I have exams to prepare for”

“Is throwing up?” Kihyun and received a nod from Jooheon “ He hasn’t since we arrived here but he did a lot in the hospital. They only let him go because we assured them that someone would take care of him”

“Does he have a medication schedule?” Kihyun asked a little bit annoyed that he had to spent the weekend nursing Hyunwoo but there was no way he would leave him alone either. _Who am I kidding I can’t sleep knowing that Hyunwoo was helpless and sick alone_.

The two younger boys nodded and Changkyun exclaimed “So you are nursing him?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes “Well, I don’t have another choice right ?”

“ Tzzz, don’t act like you don’t like this”

“I will hit you” Kihyun warned. He turned his attention back to the new gym owner. “Have you eaten ?” The older shook his head. _This man…He always neglects his meals._

“You were supposed to eat together today. What happened to that ?” Jooheon asked.Kihyun felt a pang of guilt again.

“I was busy” Kihyun lied “You can go now. Thanks for taking care of the bear. I will cook something for him”

“Alright, Alright!” Changkyun yelled while being hushed out of the apartment.

“It should be something light” Jooheon yelled equally quickly putting his shoes and jacket on.

“I know. Now out!” Kihyun basically threw them out. He could hear a “Rude” after closing the door.

After Kihyun successfully forced Hyunwoo to eat he brought the sick man to bed which was a whole challenge. This man was struggling to keep his balance and was clingy on Kihyun like his life depended on him. Kihyun would find it cute if the older wasn’t too heavy for him. He eventually made it he was even able to change Hyunwoo in some pajamas. Everything was good but leaving the older for Kihyun to find some sleep on the couch turned into a whole problem. Hyunwoo refused to let Kihyun go wanting him sleep next to him. Arguing with the man was getting useless after some time especially since the man was mostly responding with whines and pouts. Kihyun gave in. _It isn’t like sleeping in one bed was a big issue anyways._

* * *

The next morning Kihyun was greeted by the sun an arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Kihyun felt like in heaven. 

“Hoseok… “Kihyun said half asleep. No response from the other man. “Hoseok, you need to move”

Finally, he got an response “ I am not Hoseok” the man whispered into Kihyun ear with his husky morning voice instantly waking Kihyun from his sleepy state. “I am pretty sure that I should be the disoriented one not you”

Kihyun felt embarrassed. He was used to Hoseok hugging him like that and even after six months being apart from the man he was still in his mind. 

“I am sorry” Kihyun said turning around to now face the older. The stare at each for a moment before Hyunwoo took his arm away and Kihyun increased the distance between them. “You seem better though you spoke in full sentence”

“Well, I think I can have a conversation but I still feel light headed and dizzy” Hyunwoo responded.

“The medication is working fast. I think I will stay here for the weekend. We will see if you feel better Monday. If that’s the case I will just check up on you” Kihyun planned out and the older just hummed at that. He knew he shouldn’t disagree with the younger.

“I just want to stay in bed” Hyunwoo whined and Kihyun smiled in that. 

“We need to wash up first” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo smirked at that. 

“Not together! Yaaa Hyunwoo” Kihyun exclaimed beating the elders chest. 

“I haven’t said anything „he laughed at that and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

Kihyun continued his speech “So first we wash up… separately” Hyunwoo chuckled at this “Then I will make us breakfast and we can watch Netflix in bed all day”

“I bet you would prefer spending the day with Hoseok instead” Hyunwoo suddenly sulked. 

“I said I am sorry” Kihyun said “and with whom will I watch the rest of Money Heist then? “

“Urrgh cant we watch any thing else? “

“No! I decided since you are disoriented and cant choose well ”Kihyun told him and Hyunwoo huffed at that “ You can sulk as much you want I don’t care. Its not my fault you got sick”

“Your reasoning is stupid”

“You not taking care of yourself is stupid too but here we are” Kihyun argued and Hyunwoo tried to change the topic.

“Where were you yesterday by the way? “

“Uh – A student needed a consultation” Kihyun lied because he really did not want another lecture from the older for hanging out with his ex-boyfriend. The fact that he canceled on Hyunwoo for him just made it worse.

“Okay. Are you going to make me breakfast now ?” Hyunwoo said cutely. Kihyun had to laugh.

“Sure” Kihyun stood up from bed to make breakfast.

* * *

Jooheon was working as he mindlessly answered the phone.

“Lee” the other person on the line said. Jooheon frowned his eyebrows. I know this voice somewhere.

“Who are you?”

“Lee Minhyuk” he got as answer.

“Where did you get my number ?” the younger said annoyed. Minhyuk just shrugged.

“Connections”

Jooheon didn’t know why he didn’t just hung up on him. “You rich guys think you can just do everything, huh?”

Minhyuk laughed at that “Yes because we literally can”

Jooheon decided to not reply to that “What do you want? I am working”

“Yet you responded when you could have ignored me”

Jooheon regretted being careless about answering the call but how could he know !? In his line of work, he gets a lot anonymous calls. “What do you want ?”

“You” Minhyuk answered fast not caring how it could sound.

Jooheon was a little bit taken back by the older “huh? You want me ? as in dating me ?” he asked innocently.

“Urrgh hell no” Minhyuk answered disgusted “ I want you to help me”

“What didn’t you just said that?” Jooheon said annoyed.

“Aww are you sad because I don’t want to date you ? And to answer your question your question that makes it more dramatic” Minhyuk said cheekily.

“Keep your drama because my answer is still no”

Minhyuk seemed to have a plan though “When are you done with work? “

Jooheon frowned with eyebrows “7 pm why?“

“We are getting dinner! I am treating you because I doubt you can treat me anything nice”

 _How can someone be so rude?_ “If this is your attempt to be nice you are failing terribly”

“Not necessarily just stating facts! I will pick you up after work” Minhyuk said smugly.

Jooheon huffed “Who said I would go with you? “

“Oh, you will or tell me in my face you won’t! See ya “Minhyuk said.

_What the hell was that ?_

* * *

Changkyun sat in Jooheons apartment staring at his phone. He had a key to the olders apartment and often went to his apartment to chill there. While waiting for Jooheon to come home from work he stumbled across a very surprising picture. It was a picture of Minhyuk and Jooheon together with the caption “ _ **It was fun today”.**_

He couldn’t believe it. Jooheon with that unbearable Lee Minhyuk.

Just in that moment Jooheon entered his apartment not even surprised to see Changkyun there.

“Hey Changkyun” the older greeted the younger.

“Honey”

“Yes sir”

“Bro”

“Hmmm”

“The ying to my yang”

“That’s me” Jooheon responded with a big smile.

“My soulmate, my best friend” Changkyun continued rambling.

“Awwww”

“My partner in crime”

“Kyun!” Jooheon exclaimed “I am touched but are you done now?”

“Why are you so stupid?” Changkyun responded with a frown. “ A complete idiot”

Jooheon was taken back. “Come Again ?”

“You heard me” Changkyun said crossing his arm calling Jooheon to take place next to him.

Jooheon followed his order taking seat next to Changkyun “I am just bewildered that you suddenly started insulting me”

“You befriended with the enemy” Changkyun yelled hitting the others chest.

“I did nothing” Jooheon said while defending himself physically. _I really didn’t do anything._

Changkyun felt like a fool. _Was his best friend trying to lie to him ?_ “ He literally posted a pic of you two saying that you had fun”

“I was forced”

Changkyun scoffed “Who are you kidding?”. Changkyun wasn’t pleased at all. _How could Jooheon spent time with someone who had insulted them like they were nothing?_

Jooheon avoided Changkyuns angry gaze “Okay…it was kinda alright” that set Changkyun off. He jumped out of his seat and started yelling even more.

“You are befriending the enemy while Hyunwoo hyung is trying to leave their asses”

“It was work related” Jooheon tried to calm the younger down and it kind of worked since his best friend returned back to his seat next to Jooheon.

“Work related. Did you agreed on pitching his idea?” he asked.

“No but I wanted to give him a listen. I haven’t decided yet.” Jooheon admitted. He knew that this wasn’t the answer Changkyun wanted to hear but he couldn’t lie either.

Changkyun stared in him in disbelief. It somehow felt like a betrayal. “ You went from a strict no to thinking about it. I cant believe you. He is using you”

“I am aware of that”

“Then why?” Changkyun asked confused.

Jooheon rolled his eyes. Changkyun was being way to dramatic about this in his opinion “ He is the one who posted me not the other way around. So why are you screaming at me ?”

“Because he is trouble and rude” Changkyun answered him.

“He isn’t that bad if he doesn’t talk about his lifestyle and insults other social classes” Jooheon defended and Changkyun couldn’t believe his ears. _Is he hearing what he is saying right now? Is he brainwashed or something ?_

“Jooheon, you easily crush on people. Just keep your fingers from him whether its work related or not” the younger warned his best friend.

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry. I wont meet him again”

Changkyun sighed “ Why do I have the feeling you will either way ?”

“Because you are my other half” Jooheon said sweetly trying to lift the mood but Changkyun was not really having it.

“Joo, stay out of trouble. We don’t need another Kihyun like drama”

“I wont go that far” Jooheon answered grinning.

“You shouldn’t go anywhere with that guy”

* * *

After a week Hyunwoo felt much better. He called Hoseok to their favorite restaurant to talk. He wanted end to their friendship. Hoseok was already sitting in the private room grilling some meat.

“I ordered the usual. I hope that’s okay” Hoseok said upon seeing Hyunwoo enter. Hyunwoo nodded and sat down.

He poured some alcohol and drank it before speaking. “I don’t want to drag this out. I figured out just ghosting you would be a dick move considering that we are childhood friends. Plus, it’s not my style. This friendship has become toxic. I won’t put all blame on you I have my faults too but I won’t entertain a friendship that doesn’t do anything good for me just for the sake of years of friendship. We won’t change our opinions so maybe its time to go separate ways”

“It’s okay! I expected this” Hoseok said sincerely. “No need for long speeches. Not everything lasts forever” he shrugged eating some of the meat.

Hyunwoo put a piece of meat in his mouth too “It doesn’t. We had our good times but those are over”

Hoseok nodded “That’s right. I mean at least you have friends who fully support you and your lifestyle”

Hyunwoo smiled at the mention of his new friends “Yes, they are amazing”

“Especially Ki…He really cares for you. A lot” Hoseok said drinking a shot right after “It’s been a while since I have seen him that way”

“We are not dati- “

“I know” Hoseok interrupted him “Last Friday I meet up with him. I picked him from work and he told me once again that you are just friends. I believe it now. Anyways we had a long talk and walk and he is truly amazing. He always has been. I hope you don’t mind that I want to be friends with him”

Hyunwoos mind was racing. _Last Friday when they supposed to eat out together? Kihyun had canceled on him for Wonho!? And the younger had lied about it afterwards?_ Hyunwoo needed another shot. “He was with you that day?”

Hoseok looked at him surprised, a smirk growing at the new piece of information “Oh you didn’t know?”

“No”

“I mean he doesn’t have to tell you… you aren’t dating so…” Hoseok said trying to provoke the other. Hoseok was right but it still bothered the gym owner especially since Kihyun lied to him.

“Right” Hyunwoo simply answered not wanting to tighten the current tension.

“Back to my question.. you don’t mind me being friends with Kihyun, right?” Hoseok asked. “ Don’t get me wrong I am not asking for your permission I just want to make sure that there is no bad blood between us”

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok smirk and threw his plans to end this peacefully away. He was not in for Hoseok mind games. “ Why do you suddenly care about Kihyun?”

“I always cared about him”

“You broke up him like he is trash”

“That was 6 months ago and now I want him back in my life” Hoseok said glaring at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo bitterly chuckled at that “ You know I supported you and Kihyun because he changed you for the better and showed you a whole new world but you are proving me that you are still the old strategist. You do things for your interest only without thinking how it will effect others. You hurt Kihyun, you will hurt Hyungwon and you are trying it with Kihyun again but this time I will make sure it doesn’t come so far again. Last time I thought bringing Kihyun back to you was the solution but the answer its actually keeping him far from you”

Hoseok laughed at that “Maybe I am a strategist but I always play by the rules”

“This is not a damn game Hoseok. I know you well. Better than anyone else. I know someone will definitely get hurt by the end of this”

“Well then you should win and make sure that no one gets hurts” Hoseok said sending him wink. That set Hyunwoo off and he stood up grabbing Hoseok by his collar.

“Listen here Mister Rich Boy, if you hurt Kihyun the slightest. If he sheds a single tear because of you. If you try anything funny. I will personally destroy you and you will wish that you never crossed paths with me. Kihyun is too precious to be some piece in your game” Hyunwoo said angry but Hoseok wasn’t intimidated. He pushed Hyunwoo of him and huffed.

“For someone who is just a friend for you, you are getting pretty worked up. I am just trying to befriend with him” the other replied innocently. Hyunwoo stepped back after hearing that.

“I warned you, Hoseok” Hyunwoo said on his way out.

“And I don’t take threats from you” Hoseok yelled back him.


	8. Beautiful Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving fast....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence.

Jooheon and Minhyuk started spending much more time together. It was mainly Minhyuk trying to convince the younger to pitch his idea.

Today was such a day but this time they were in Minhyuks fancy apartment.

“Why are we eating at your apartment instead of a restaurant again? “ Jooheon asked suspicious of the older. Minhyuk who was preparing the dinner looked at him with a smirk.

“I wanted to show you how it is to live a fancy live like me”

Jooheon rolled his eyes “You really know how to ruin the mood… Are you sure you can cook this alone? Don’t you have a personal chef for this? “

Minhyuk laughed “Oh I have even more than one. They already prepared most of the things. I am just getting things done. This way we have time for us alone”

Jooheon had to gasp at that. It was probably meant as harmless comment but Jooheons mind was racing into another direction. He couldn’t deny the sexual tension that was between them anymore.

“Do you need any help? “ the younger asked to push the thought away.

Minhyuk shook his head “I want to treat to treat”

“Why cant you be nice and relaxed like this all the time? “ Jooheon asked. He was really conflicted about the rich man. He was rude and mean Jooheon couldnt oversee that but spending time with him he saw a dorky and more relaxed side from him which was intriguing.

“Being nice doesn’t buy us anything. I am just stating facts” Minhyuk answered.

“You are hurting people though. You aren’t considering their feelings”

“If they are hurt its because I hit a point”

Jooheon sighed “There is a better way to tell people though”

Minhyuk shook his head “Jooheon, the world is cold and hard anyways. They have to deal with it”

“Were you taught that way? “

“Yes, my parents did but I don’t make it into a sad story of the poor Minhyuk who got a harsh education because they were right. It turned me into what I am today. A successful man” Minhyuk explained and Jooheon decided to not say anything although he didn’t agree with him.

“When is the food ready? “ Jooheon tried to change the topic.

“Its done now” Minhyuk smiled “ Come here so we can eat together” Jooheon immediately stood up feeling very hungry. Minhyuk had to laugh because he could see how hungry the man was.

“Aww the honey bee is hungry”

Jooheon huffed “Stop calling me that”

“You are cute. Honey bee is a cute nickname. Very fitting for someone as cute as you” Minhyuk said with a big smile. Without wanting it Jooheon had to blush.

“Stop flirting and start eating” Jooheon said trying to hide his blush. Minhyuk raised his eyebrows.

“You call this flirting” Minhyuk said while walking towards Jooheons side of the table closing their distance. “I can do way more” He leaned over to whisper him into his ear. “Your times at the gym are paying off… your muscles uhmm… Are pretty distracting”

That send a shiver into Jooheons body “ Yoz th-think so? “ he stuttered.

“Hmm… Your arms” Minhyuk sensually whispered while caressing Jooheons arms. “And your thighs” putting his other hand on his thighs.

They were just staring at each other now tension in the air. Both of them waiting for the other to male the next move. Minhyuk seemed tired of waiting when he finally leaned in to kiss the younger. He was ghosting on Jooheon lips when the youngers stomach started to growl. As if that didn’t already ruin the mood Jooheon leaned back.

“I think we should eat. The food is getting cold” he nervously said. Minhyuk sighed and walked back to his seat.

* * *

Hyunwoo was still bothered by Hoseoks comment. Kihyun meet up with him and lied to him about it. Even after finding out and subtly asking the man again, the younger insisted on his story. It made Hyunwoo sad why would the younger lie to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He took his phone out staring at the display surprised by the incoming number. _What does my mom wants for me?_ Every since Hyunwoo followed his own path he had a terrible relationship with his parents. He carefully thought about whether he should pick the phone but in the end he did. _Maybe it is important._

“Hello” he said warily.

“Hyunwoo” his mother responded “ We are awaiting you for our wedding anniversary celebration on Friday”

Hyunwoo sighed. He hated this kind of family business especially since his family was dysfunctional. “That’s in two days. I have a business I can’t just leave like this”

Hyunwoos mother huffed at his responds. Hyunwoo knew that she was probably shaking her head. “You call a gym a business? If you don’t want to make your father mad you should come. Many people will come and we don’t need people asking too many questions”

Hyunwoo almost had to laugh. _My father is already mad at me how madder could he possibly get!?_ “So basically you want to play happy family”

“Hyunwoo. I will await you” his mother said sternly.

Hyunwoo sighed giving up. There was no way escaping this anyways. “Okay but I will take a hotel”

“You will sleep here. Your grandmother will be here and she expects you to be here. So do it for her at least”

“Alright” Hyunwoo said upon hearing his grandmothers wish “I will be there for the weekend”

“Thank you son”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were eating out together but Hyunwoos mind seemed far away. He was still bothered by Kihyuns lie and concerned about the weekend at his parents house. Kihyun seemed to notice that Hyunwoo was not really present. 

“Is everything okay? “ he asked the older concerned. 

The older snapped out of his thoughts unable to tell him about his first concern he just told him about his mother calling to come home for the weekend. 

“And are you going? “ Kihyun exclaimed worried.He knew what a sensitive topic family was for Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo sighed “ My grandmother will be there and many important people. Its not known that our family is broken so I guess I have to play happy family this weekend”

“And you are really doing that? What about the gym?“

“Matthew will take care of everything while I am away. Maybe its time to stop holding a grudge against them and fulfill at least the easiest responsibilities”

Kihyun looked at his friends with worry. He had no good feeling about this. “Will you be okay?”

“What can possibly happen? “ Hyunwoo asked not only Kihyun but himself too. 

“I don’t know. I know they are your parents but they abandoned you and now they suddenly need you there. I am having a bad feeling”

“It will be okay”

“If anything happens come back right away or call me”

“Alright, Alright” Hyunwoo said with a gentle smile “ but can you do me an favor and pick me up when I come back”

“Sure”

* * *

The weekend has come and while Hyunwoo was away Kihyun started spending a lot time with Hoseok. From walks, to fun activities to eating out together. It was almost like they were back together. They also weren’t afraid to post their time together on social media platforms.

All their friends seemed confused about the sudden change in their dynamics. Hyunwoo was to busy to check his social media so he wasn’t aware of anything but Hyungwon saw everything and it put him to the edge.

One evening he decided to surprise Hoseok in his apartment to confront him.

“We haven’t seen each other this weekend although we both took the weekend off from work "he told his boyfriend arm crossed. “You barely texted me too”

“I was with Kihyun” Hoseok said bored.

“Obviously ”Hyungwon said angry “ You have been all over twitter” Hyungwon couldn’t understand why Hoseok hadn’t the decency to stop rubbing salt into the wound.

“We are just catching up “ Hoseok said trying to touch Hyungwon but the younger was flinching away “Don’t worry. I am keeping my promise I wont lie any more”

“Why do I have the feeling that it has something to do with the fact that Hyunwoo is away!?”

“This has nothing to do with him ”Hoseok responded defensive.

Hyungwon sighed. _I think I am right though._ “Why do you have to meet Kihyun now instead of me when we are both free and on top of that you go all inactive when you are with him. I am starting to feel stupid”

Hoseok tried everything to physically calm the younger down but nothing was working “I am sorry if you are feeling this way but I really just had innocent intentions”

Hyungwon shook his head “I don’t believe you. You may not be his friend anymore but don’t betray Hyunwoo hyungs trust”

Hoseok huffed. It was getting ridiculous for him” Which trust? I am not doing anything and they are just friends. I am dating you”

“Sure, Hoseok. I may love you but I am not stupid. I won’t stay forever if its like this”

Hoseok got irritated and increased the distance between them. _Tzz,why am I even trying?_ “What are you waiting for then? Why aren’t leaving me then? “

Hyungwon huffed. _So its so easy for you to leave?_ “Lol, I won’t make it this easy for you. Sad to see you say these things”

Hoseok sighed “ I said this because you don’t seem to trust me”

“You aren’t giving me a reason to trust you.” Hyungwon said slowly getting ready to leave. “A wise advice from me. Stop being selfish and greedy or you will lose everyone that you cherish”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “I don’t think this advice applies to me but thanks I guess”

“Whatever you think but Hoseok….”Hyungwon said shaking his head. “Hyunwoo hyung and Kihyun may not be dating but they have something rare and beautiful. Stop messing with their relationship”

And with that Hyungwon left the apartment not giving Hoseok the chance to response.

_Rare and Beautiful my ass._

* * *

Hyunwoo arrived at his parents house Friday morning greeted rather friendly which surprised him but he decided not to think about it too much. The anniversary celebration was on the same day in the evening and even that passed without any major incidents. Hyunwoo had hope for a reconciliation.

Saturday was nice too Hyunwoo spent most of the time with his grandmother and touring through his home town..

In the evening they were sitting at the dining table his mother, his father and him. His grandmother was already lying in bed.

The atmosphere was a little bit tensed. The first time alone there was not much to talk about after years od separation.

“Actually Hyunwoo” his father suddenly started talking. “I called you here for a deeper reason” and Hyunwoo looked at his father carefully listening to what he had to say. “I want you to come back and take your position in the Marketing Department at the company”

Hyunwoo sighed. _This again._ He should have known that the peace of the previous day was too good to be true.

“I am not trained for this” Hyunwoo said.

“You will be trained at the company, Hyunwoo. Come back home! “ his mother supported her husband.

“I have a business”

“You call that business” his father huffed “That’s a gym, Hyunwoo. Stop chasing your stupid dream and come back to fulfill your responsibilities as son”

“Stop calling my dream stupid. I worked hard for this and I haven’t seen any of you at the opening although I send out an invitation. I needed your support there” Hyunwoo said disappointed.

“I don’t entertain this nonsense. I don’t need to see your gym nor have I to support you” his father said angrily. “You are a disappointment for the Son family”

“After all we have done for you this is how you pay us back? I thought it was only a phase and that you would come back to your senses. Stop putting dirt on our name, Hyunwoo.“ his mother now said. 

Hyunwoo stood up now facing his father searching for his eyes “Do you know who is a disappointment? You. For not supporting me, for talking like this to me, for cutting off ties for me that long”

Hyunwoo father did not hesitate and slapped Hyunwoo hard making his wife exclaim.

“Don’t talk to me like that” his father warned.

“Why?... because I am saying the truth? Thank you for providing for me I guess but I am tired of being your fucking marionette ”Hyunwoo said without backing down. His father didn’t like it at all and now punched the gym owner. Hyunwoo stumbled down his lips bleeding.

“Like always your answer to objection is violence” Hyunwoo huffed and Hyunwoo father got ready to kick his son but his wife hugged him to stop him.

“Alright since you don’t want to fulfill your responsibilities you aren’t our son anymore. You leave tomorrow first thing in the morning” his father announced and his wife was crying encircling him.

Hyunwoo stood up to go to his room and said “You stopped being my parents a long time ago anyways”

This made his father even more angry as he grabbed everything possible to throw it at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo took the pain knowing that he would heal eventually. It was his heart that was hurting the must. He looked back one last time before leaving the room. His mother trying everything to prevent more damage and his father who still tried to hurt his son.

All of this because he had chosen his dream.

* * *

**Next day....**

Against Kihyuns advice Hyunwoo didn’t go back earlier or called the younger at the sight of trouble. He didn’t want to worry the younger and the ycould talk about it when he arrived back home.

To his surprise no one was at the station waiting for him. He was sure he asked Kihyun to pick him up and even sent him his arrival details.

He tried to call Kihyun multiple times but no one picked up. _Is he okay? Did something happen during his absence?_

Worried he was about to dial Changkyun number when he received a call from Hyungwon. He frowned. _Why would Hyungwon call me?_ He picked up nonetheless.

“Hyung, are you already back home? “ Hyungwon said immediately.

“Yeah. I arrived at the train station a while ago I am waiting for Kihyun to pick up me” Hyunwoo didn’t know why he shared this info with him

“Hyung, go home. He won’t come” Hyungwon told him.

“What do you mean? “ Hyunwoo said confused feeling his heart beating fast.

“Hoseok and Kihyun are getting closer again” the younger said and Hyunwoo could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Excuse me!?” Hyunwoo said. He couldn’t believe that Kihyun couldn’t keep his hands of Hoseok.

“They spend the whole weekend together. They are together right now too”

Hyunwoo tried hard not to get angry right in the moment. Kihyun bailed on him **again** and this time he didn’t even had the courage to cancel their plans.“ Tell me you are kidding”

“Check Hoseoks twitter”

Hyunwoo did so and was greeted with multiple pictures of the both over the weekend. He could even find some on Kihyuns twitter. One made just 15 minutes ago. _So, its true._

Hyunwoo took a deep breath trying to keep his composure. “Thanks, for telling me. I will go home by taxi then. “

“Alright… I am scared to lose him and I know you don’t Kihyun back with him so I thought I should tell you maybe you can warn Kihyun. Hoseok is definitely playing a game. Don’t let Hoseok mend in your relationship with Kihyun” Hyungwon told him.

“Hmm.. And you don’t stay by his side if he is hurting you”

“I will try one last time”

“Take care”

“You too”

* * *

Hyunwoo was angry. Kihyun lied and canceled him not just once but twice for a man that had hurt him badly. Hyunwoo was disappointed too he needed the younger right now. He had expected to come back to comfort and not betrayal. He felt like the whole world was leaving him. He may sounded dramatic but after his encounter with his parent everything hit hard.

Hyunwoo was tired of hiding the fact that he knew of Kihyuns lies that is why he was standing in front of Kihyun door knocking trying to collect his emotions.

Kihyun opened the door with big smile upon seeing the older. The younger made a step forward to the older to hug him but the older blocked him immediately stomping into the living room. Kihyun followed him confused. Arrived in the living room he finally noticed Hyunwoo bruised face.

“Omg Hyunwoo, what happened?” he tried to reach out for his face but the older stopped him by grabbing Kihyuns wrist. Kihyun was bewildered.

“Why do you suddenly care?” Hyunwoo huffed and Kihyun was taken back.

“What do you mean? I always care about you” Kihyun said confused and worried. _What could he possibly mean?_

“Oh really? If you cared about my feelings you wouldn’t lie to me about meeting Hoseok” Hyunwoo yelled letting Kihyuns hand go. Kihyun finally understood what all of this was about. _I am stupid. So stupid…. I bailed on him._

“Hyunwoo! Wait! I can explain” Kihyun tried to take Hyunwoo’s hand without success.

“Explain what? You lied to me and canceled on me twice! For Hoseok!!! Why couldn’t you just tell me that you preferred meeting him?” Hyunwoo let everything out that was in his heart. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I didn’t want to make you mad. You didn’t like me talking to Hoseok again”

Hyunwoo shook his head “You are an adult I would never stop you. We tell each other everything. If you didn’t want to share it with me then you should have said so but you bluntly lied to me” the man was getting emotional. He was truly disappointed. He thought that Kihyun could trust him. He thought they were honest to each other.

Kihyun sensed it too and became worried these kinds of things never affected him this greatly. _What had happened to him at his parents’ house?_

“Hyunwoo….” Kihyun mumbled. He was overwhelmed. From guilt, worry and there was another feeling that he couldn’t explain.

“I needed you more than ever today but I was greeted by your lies” Hyunwoo could feel tears coming out. Kihyun regretted his decision after seeing the man like this.

“What happened Hyunwoo?”

“What happened? It seems like I am not worth it not for my family and not for you. You choose the man that hurt you over, me, your close friend. You lied about it too when they are pictures of you two all over twitter. I must look a idiot to you. This just tells me how you see me” Hyunwoo said disappointed not holding his tears back anymore.

Hyunwoo thought he meant something to Kihyun but right now everything felt like a lie. _Was I the only one that felt like their relationship was something rare? Was I the only one that…? Never mind._ “I thought I could find comfort by your side but I guess that’s not the case” 

“Hyunwoo. I am sorry” Kihyun was getting emotional too tears threatening to fall “But that’s not true. I made the wrong decision but you mean a lot to me. I care about you”

Hyunwoo sighed “It’s okay, Kihyun. I mean a lot to you but he still means much more too you even after all he has done… Honestly I am getting tired of being the placeholder until Hoseok comes back to your life”

“Hyunwoo, that’s complicated but you are and were never a placeholder. You are dear to me. Can we stop putting him in between our relationship? Can we just be Kihyun and Hyunwoo? I swear I will never lie again and whatever will happen with Hoseok it will never affect us again. Please... “Kihyun practically begged. _I can’t lose him. Not for anyone. I-_

“I don’t know, Kihyun. It feels like being punched after literally being punched by my father” Hyunwoo was tired “Maybe we should stop. Maybe the only thing bringing us together was Hoseok absence. Now he is back in your life we don’t need each other anymore” Hyunwoo knew that he was overreacting somehow. This was too drastic but he was tired. So catch up in his emotions it seem like the easiest way to flew from more drama and pain. Hyunwoo didn’t wait for Kihyuns answer knowing it would just drag out the discussion. He needed air. He was ready to walk out when Kihyun back hugged him tightly.

Kihyun didn’t know if he was being dramatic too but he couldn’t care less. The thought of losing Hyunwoo was scary and dark. He didn’t couldn’t explain the feeling but it felt worse than the moment Hoseok left him.

“Don’t go, please” he was sobbing at this point. “I need you. Please don’t leave me”

Hyunwoo’s heart started beating fast. Kihyun plead hold him in place. The sound of Kihyuns sobs echoing in his ears. Many thoughts and feelings went through him but one feeling remained the strongest. A feeling that Hyunwoo had ignored for too long. Hyunwoo complemented for a while until turning around in Kihyuns arms. He took his face in his hand searching for the younger eyes.

“I won’t” he said and softly stared into Kihyun eyes. The other held his gaze. Hyunwoo eyes flickered to Kihyuns lips. They breathed heavily before leaning in. Kihyun closed his eyes his heart beating fast too.

Hyunwoo took all courage and…..


	9. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for uploading so late again. University is taking a lot of my time. I hope this chapter is okay!!

Changkyun was concerned about his two hyungs. He hadn't hung out with them in a while and they made no effort to gather together although it became a ritual to meet at least once a week.

He missed them so he decided to make a group call to plan something. To his luck all of them picked up.

"Kyun, is right! Let’s meet up" Jooheon said greeting each other and Changkyun filling them in.

"What about I am busy you don’t understand?" Kihyun said annoyed.

"Same here" Hyunwoo replied.

Changkyun rolled his eyes. He knew that his hyungs weren't busy. He knew there was something else going on. He just didn't know what yet. "What are you talking about you closed the gym for some days for maintenance?! "

Kihyun was surprised to hear that. He didn’t know that the gym was closed. In fact, he hadn’t talked to the older since the incident. “The gym is closed? “

“Huh? “ Changkyun replied surprised. _How can he not know?_ ” You did not know?”

“ I forgot to tell him ”Hyunwoo said shrugging. The youngers looked at him in complete disbelief.

“You told us but forgot to tell Kihyun hyung? “ Jooheon said confused. Hyunwoo always told Kihyun things first. “Are you two okay? “

“We haven’t talked since Hyunwoo hyung came back”

“Huh, It has been a week” Jooheon said still confused. He was starting to get really worried about his two friends.

Hyunwoo seemed rather annoyed by the youngers worry “And? “

“You are usually glued to each other” Changkyun remarked.

Jooheon agreed with him. “Exactly! Like some old couple”

“What? “Kihyun exclaimed. “Me and Hyunwoo a couple…. Hahahah” he added nervously to which Hyunwoo just sighed raising the youngers suspicion.

“Okay?? “Jooheon said “Strange”

“Can we talk about something else? “Hyunwoo pleaded tired from the conversation.

But Changkyun wasn’t ready to let it go that easily “ I feel something in the air but I can’t point it out yet. Anyways we are hanging out at Honey hyungs place. No discussion. I know you are both free”

Kihyun groaned at Changkyuns demand.

“Please hyung” Jooheon asked sweetly.

“Don’t pull that on me” Kihyun warned. Everyone knew it was hard to resist to the younger’s requests.

“I am in “Hyunwoo said and the youngers cheered.

Kihyun sighed “You are really making me look bad”

“Just say yes” the youngest pleaded and Kihyun once again told them that he wont come. At the same moment he got a message from Hoseok telling him to hang out.

 _That’s the last thing I need. I don’t want to meet him. I have too much in my mind already. This suddenly feels wrong… Urrgh I am going crazy. Isn’t that everything I wanted?_

Kihyun decided to tell Hoseok that he was busy and to agree to meet his friends as cover up. The boys were already planning on what to do when Kihyun told them.

“I will be there”

“Huh?” Changkyun said but Kihyun didn’t bother to explain.

“See you all later”

* * *

Since Kihyun hadn’t time to meet him Hoseok decided to go to Hyungwons apartment and spent some time with him. Arrived there he found Hyungwon on the sofa watching some drama. The younger was surprised to see him.

“What are you doing here? “he asked surprised and annoyed.

“Are you still mad at me? “Hoseok asked walking to him and placing a kiss on the heirs cheek.

“Yes”

Hoseok now sat down beside him to hug him but the younger was resisting.

“Ohh please baby” Hoseok tried to smooth him.

“I don’t want you here” Hyungwon tried to make some place between them.

“Not true” Hoseok pouted “You love hanging out at your apartment with me”

“Wrong” Hyungwon corrected him. “I love hanging out in my apartment alone”

“Lies. I will stay here”

“Don’t dare! I will kick you out”

“You could never. I came with shrimps” Hoseok said with a big smirk pointing at the kitchen table.

Hyungwon just sighed. “Do I look like I care, Hoseok?” Hyungwon asked and Hoseok was bewildered by Hyungwons attitude.

“I am your boyfriend. Why shouldn’t you care?”

“Because you don’t care, either” Hyungwon answered “I have been all nice and understanding. The easiest thing that I asked you to leave me alone as I need time to calm down but you can’t even do that”

Hoseok was slowly getting offended. He was just here to spent the day with his boyfriend and even made the effort to buy him his favorite food and he was being payed back with this attitude “ I care about you Hyungwon”

“No, you obviously don’t. We both don’t have a lot of free time but you decide that you would rather spend your limited time with someone else who is your fucking ex-boyfriend”

“I was just catching up with him”

Hyungwon huffed “Another small request that I had that you can’t do. Stop lying to me. I said it once stop your dirty pride games. This isn’t High School.”

“What are you talking about, Hyungwon?” Hoseok ask annoyed that they had this conversation again.,

“You still love him and you are trying to steal him away from Hyunwoo”

“That’s not stealing”

“Do you listen to yourself??” Hyungwon said in disbelief.

“He was my friend before. I don’t share my things with other people” Hoseok crossed his arms.

“Your things? Kihyun is not yours and I thought you allowed Hyunwoo to fancy him if he wants. And that’s put into every friendly words cause I remember you using more vulgar vocabulary” Hyungwon yelled.

“What if my opinion and feelings changed? What if I don’t feel comfortable with my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend dating?” Hoseok yelled back.

“The only thing that changed is that your fucking ego grew. You think everything belongs to you but guess what it doesn’t. Kihyun doesn’t belong to you nor your friends and for sure not me.” Hyungwon told him now standing up.

“Tzz” Hoseok huffed “I wasn’t planning on coming here anyways”

“I didn’t want you here anyways, so you can go” Hyungwon said and pointed at the door.

“If Kihyun had time I would be with him and I wouldn’t have to listen to your endless lectures, Mr. Perfect” Hoseok knew that this was mean and hurtful but his pride was getting ahead of him again.

“Out” Hyungwon screamed now “Grow up before texting me. I really don’t have the energy to educate you like some pre-teen”

Hoseok looked at him in surprise and walked out without saying anything.

* * *

After hanging out with the boys Changkyun decided to stay behind at Jooheons apartment.

Something was bothering him and he needed to talk with his best friend.

“Jooheon, we need to talk” he said rather dramatic. Jooheon was taken back by his tone.

“Okay… that sounds serious” he responded and sat down across of his friend.

“First of all, I wanted to apologize for invading your privacy” Changkyun started off and Jooheon just looked at him confused so he carried on.

“When I changed my clothes in your room earlier, I found some stuff that wasn’t yours. It was pretty expensive. Suspicious but not worrisome. Then your phone was going off the whole time and when I took a glance it, I saw that it was Minhyuk. Multiple messages… flirting ones”

“Changkyun… “ Jooheon said slightly embarrassed. He knew how his best friend felt about the man.

“So, I connected the dots. You are dating him, right? “the younger asked him.

“I am not dating him”

“Then? “Changkyun said with eyebrows raised.

“We are kind of having a friendship plus thing” Jooheon mumbled but Changkyun could hear him clearly and he wasn’t pleased.

“You aren’t friends”

“Enemies plus then” Jooheon tried to joke around but the younger was having none of it.

“Joo, I told you to keep your hands from him. He is trouble. Why are you even doing anything with him? “

“It’s just sex, Kyun” he reassured his best friend patting him on his thighs. “I couldn’t ignore the tension anymore. I am only human.”

His friend looked at him in disgust and concern. “This won’t go well. You will end up getting hurt.”

Jooheon he knew it was hard to make his friend stop worrying. “Well, I am perfectly aware that this is an option but I am already an adult. I can stand behind my decision and if anything’s goes wrong I will take responsibility for it. “

“I don’t like it” Changkyun huffed and Jooheon had to laugh at the younger’s antics.

“You are just mad that your best friend is getting it and you are not”

Changkyun playfully slapped his friend “Nonsense. Minhyuk is a really selfish and mean person. I don’t want anyone like that in your life even if its just based on sexual attraction.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes. Changkyun was being too dramatic “Minhyuk as some nice sides too”

“Miss me on that. You won’t introduce him to me like some boyfriend. I can’t stop you from being with him but leave me out of your mess”

“Alright , Alright.I understand”

“Please take of your heart, Jooheon” the younger said and the older nodded.

“I will” he said. “By the way do you think Hyunwoo and Kihyun hyung will be okay? “he changed the topic.

Changkyun sighed. Another issue that was worrying him. “I think that they are currently becoming aware of lots of things in their relationship. It’s so overwhelming so they are avoiding each other but they can’t do that forever. They will eventually get their shit together”

“Wow, our smart guy “ Jooheon patted Changkyuns head. “I am just scared that Hoseok will take the chance to get in between them”

“Hoseok is playing a dirty game. He has a boyfriend he needs to stop.”

Jooheon nodded “I feel sorry for Hyungwon hyung. He is a nice guy”

“I hope he leaves Hoseoks ass. The man has a huge ego and too much self – love “

* * *

Ever since the incident Hyunwoo and Kihyun have been avoiding each other. Not even the hang out could push these two to talk to each other.

Hyunwoo came back from the gym. The end of the day was always the time when Hyunwoo missed Kihyun. He went through the memories of the day not finding Kihyun in them reminding him that they were currently avoiding each other.

Hyunwoo checked his letters finding one that surprised him. It was from his Mom. Memories from his visit at his parents house flooded back. He had suppressed all this memories distracted by the issues with Kihyun.

His hand was shaking hesitating to open the letter. After some minutes he finally open it.

_" Hello son,_

_I thought a lot about the other day. I can’t sleep well thinking about my only son. First of all, I wanted to apologize for the other day. For insulting you and not protecting you from your father. I apologize for thinking that I knew better was right for you , for not believing in your dream, for discrediting your hard work. For hurting you in so many ways. I realized that I did a poor job in being a good mother for you._

_Can you forgive me one last time? I want to be the mother that I should have been a long time ago. I want to be a source of comfort and strength for you again. I hope you can open a little space in your heart for me again._

_I am endlessly proud for the man you turned into. I love you._

_Your Mom ❤️ "_

Hyunwoo cried while reading the letter. This what he waited for so many years to be accepted by his parents. This was just one parent but it was a lot more than he had in the last years. So many emotions were flooding him that he didn't know how to do deal with it.

He grabbed his phone dialing the number he always called when he needed comfort.

After two rings the person picked up.

"Kihyun, I need you! Can you please come here?”

* * *

All the things were forgotten when Kihyun arrived at Hyunwoos apartment seeing him with his eyes all puffed. He took him into his embrace letting the man cry on his shoulder. Hyunwoo didn't hold back letting all the pain out he has been keeping in all this year. The pain of being left alone, the pain of being a shame to his family and not to forget all the physical pain he suffered through his father.

It took half and a hour for Hyunwoo to calm down. They were now both sitting on the couch hands intertwined.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kihyun asked the older carefully.

"I guess it was just a lot of pain built up in me and now that my mother apologized I kind of feel relieved. So many years I had this empty space in my heart and I am just glad that its filling up again. I missed my mother" Hyunwoo admitted. Kihyun squeezed his hand.

"I believe you. It took her some time to realize that she was hurting you and that you need each other in your lives. I believe that your father will reach that point one day too" Kihyun reassured him.

"I don’t know if I am ready for that anyways. He hurt me not only emotionally but physically too."

"That’s perfectly fine. It’s perfectly fine if you don't want him in your life anymore but it would be definitely nice if he recognized his fault." Kihyun said with a smile and Hyunwoo smiled back.

"Thanks for being there for me. I know the last days have been awkward" Hyunwoo said.

"Always. I care for you so it’s a natural thing for me to be there for you no matter how awkward things are between us" Kihyun answered searching for Hyunwoo's eyes. When their eyes finally met, they stayed silent for a moment.

"Kihyun..." Hyunwoo mumbled after a while.

"Hmm"

"We should forget what happened the other night" the older suggested and the younger was shocked. He didn't just want to forget.

"Forget?" he asked nervously. Hyunwoo nodded.

"I mean not really but kind of" He said and Kihyun looked at him confused.

"I mean let's acknowledge it and move on" Hyunwoo continued to explain.

"Acknowledge what, Hyunwoo?" Kihyun asked.

"What this is"

"Which is?"

"We obviously care for each other" Hyunwoo answered.

"Obviously" Kihyun said playfully rolling his eyes.

"I don’t want to jeopardize anything we have, Kihyun" Hyunwoo explained "I really care about you a lot and this friendship means a lot to me"

"Yes, I share the sentiment. What are you trying to say?" Kihyun was growing more impatient.

"We shouldn't rush into anything that is unclear. You were still trying to get Hoseok back a week ago and now we are having this conversation. We should take time to figure out if this is what we really want" Hyunwoo tried to explain.

Kihyun huffed " Hyunwoo, I know you were never good a expressing yourself but what exactly is this?"

"Us... Being more than friends" Hyunwoo said. Kihyun laughed and stole a quick kiss from Hyunwoo lips. The older just looked so cute trying to explain himself that Kihyun couldn't resist the urge to kiss the older. They had crossed that line a week ago anyways.

"Kihyun..." Hyunwoo warned removing his hand from Kihyuns hand. Kihyun pouted at that.

"Alright, Alright" Kihyun said taking Hyunwoo hand back missing his warmth. " We should figure out our feelings first. Mostly probably me because of Hoseok. We avoided each other more than a week though it was enough time to figure out things out. I haven't met Hoseok either." he said sweetly

"I am being serious here" Hyunwoo said serious. "Don’t avoid Hoseok and close up things with him first then we will see"

"Why I am the one practically begging for this when you are the one who kissed me?!" Kihyun whined but Hyunwoo was stern. He shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe if you didn't run out after the kiss"

Kihyun playfully punched him "I was overwhelmed"

Hyunwoo chuckled " Anyways like I said, get your stuff done with Hoseok, get your feelings sorted and maybe than I will let your lips touch mine again" he said teasing the younger.

"That’s unfair" Kihyun whined.

No matter who light weighed their conversation turn out Hyunwoo was being serious. He had enough time to think about everything and he realized that he might have more than friendly feelings for the young teacher but he was also aware that Kihyuns heart was still occupied by Hoseok. He didn't want to fight against Hoseok all the time. He didn't want Hoseok to come between them when they already committed to each other. So figured that it was to let Kihyun figure out his feelings and to close up things with him eventually. He didn't want this to be a heat in the moment for them two especially for Kihyun. He did not want to risk their friendship. So he decided the best thing was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was clear that we had a little time jump. The chapter was a little filler besides the conversation of Kihyun and Hyunwoo!


	10. First Love

_Flashback_

Hyunwoo took all the courage and pressed his lips against Kihyuns. Although he somehow saw it coming Kihyun was shocked. He barely responded to the kiss due to the surprise but he didn't push the older away too. Hyunwoo took it slow kissing the younger passionately. After exploring Kihyuns lips Hyunwoo put his hand on waist to steady his hold. Kihyun was going crazy at the sudden touch. His knees felt weak and he put his arms around Hyunwoo neck deepening the kiss. He finally became more responsive to the kiss opening his mouth allowing Hyunwoo to explore it. Hyunwoo was on cloud seven he was pouring out all the feelings that he didn't know he had for the younger. The younger seemed to enjoy it too since he was slightly moaning.

Hyunwoo gave Kihyun upper lip a finally suck before breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against Kihyuns. Both took their time to take in what just happened. It took some time for Kihyun to realize that he just kissed his best friend while still pinning over his ex-boyfriend. Kihyun was overwhelmed. He took a step back irritating Hyunwoo.

"Ki...?" the older mumbled. Kihyun looked the older confused.

He stuttered a "I am sorry" turned around and ran through the door before Hyunwoo could respond.

Hyunwoo stared at the door equally confused.

_Flashback end_

* * *

Jooheon and Minhyuk were sitting in Minhyuks apartment watching a film together. Minhyuk had given Jooheon the meaningful call and Jooheon had rushed over to spend the night with him. Jooheon felt awfully comfortable in Minhyuk apartment now. He didn’t know if it was because Minhyuk apartment was so cozy or because of the change of their relationship.

Just like Jooheon had told Changkyun they had agreed on having a „friends with benefits“kinda relationship after a heated night between them. They had also agreed on not telling anyone about their arrangement but now that Changkyun found out Jooheon had to break the news to Minhyuk. He knew the older wouldn’t like it.

"Minhyuk…“Jooheon said. The older who was cuddled on Jooheon and focused on the movie in front of him turned around to look at the younger.

" Was is it? “he said slightly annoyed. Jooheon scratched his head.

"Changkyun may know about our arrangement “

" What? “Minhyuk exclaimed leaving Jooheon warmth. "You have told him? “

„He found out by himself“Jooheon defended. Minhyuk sighed annoyed.

„You should have denied it “

„I don’t lie to my best friend“ Jooheon was getting equally annoyed.

„We agreed on not telling anyone. I don’t want anyone to know that I am doing anything with you. That’s embarrassing . I don’t want them to think that all rich would sleep with people like you“Minhyuk said rubbing his temple as if he was stressed.

„People like me? “Jooheon asked offended.

„Well people that aren’t rich “

„You really need to shut up“ Jooheon said „ I don’t want people to know that I am sleeping with a snobbish rude idiot like you too. I should be embarrassed “

„You didn’t say that! Take that back“Minhyuk yelled.

„Nope “

„Oh, you are definitely taking that back“Minhyuk threatened him putting his face close changing the tension.

„Make me“Jooheon answered cheeky and Minhyuk didn’t hesitate to kiss the younger. It didn’t even take long for him to get on his lap either.

Both fought for dominance while kissing turning into a heated make out session with Minhyuk grinding on Jooheon crotch.

Not losing any time they made their way to the bedroom.

They spend the whole night like this. Minhyuk didn’t really had relationship like this before especially with someone below his social rang. He enjoyed it though he could take a break from his stressful day at the company and Jooheon was good at what he was doing.

Minhyuk opened his eyes in the morning not finding Jooheon next to him. The younger was already dressing up. Minhyuk checked his phone for the time. 8 am.

„What are you doing? “Minhyuk asked sleepy. Jooheon stopped what he was doing to respond the older.

„I am going home “

„You aren’t working until 10 am though“ the older responded.

„Well, I am still going“Jooheon said resuming to get dressed up. Minhyuk huffed at that.

„Stop playing come back into bed and cuddle me “

Jooheon looked at him seriously “That’s not part of our arrangement “

„We cuddled before sex too and even watch a movie “

Jooheon laughed “Consider that as foreplay also we have cuddled enough “

Minhyuk huffed once again „ I hate you “

Jooheon smirked and leaned over to ghost Minhyuk’s lips „ You didn’t say that last night when I was inside of you“

„Fuck you, I will top next time“Minhyuk said.

* * *

Kihyun was still avoiding Hoseok. Every time the older would invite him he declined the offer. He decided to avoid the whole topic until his mind was clear although he was leaning towards Hyunwoo.

He didn’t feel like being or talking with Hoseok which was crazy since that was everything, he wanted the last months.

Right now, all he wanted to do was to spend time with Hyunwoo. After their kiss he realized that he was blinded by the memories with Hoseok. Slowly he started to understand that what he felt for Hoseok was mostly nostalgia. More importantly he started to understand how much he felt for Hyunwoo. His mind was filled with thoughts of him and he felt butterflies every time he would see Hyunwoo or receive messages from him. He just had a hard time letting Hoseok go. He was his first love but after all this time he realized that there was someone who truly liked him for what he already was. That’s why he tried to spent as much time with Hyunwoo as he could.

They were currently cooking in the kitchen. Kihyun finished his part and walked over to the older who was stirring the pot. Kihyun smiled at the view. Hyunwoo cooking looked so domestic and his wide back was attractive too. He took the chance to give the older a back hug.

“Ki…” Hyunwoo mumbled. Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo’s neck and responded “Yes”

“Have you talked to Hoseok?”

“Why? No” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo sighed “Then let go”

“Why? We always used to do this” Kihyun whined.

“Yes, that’s before we kissed. Kihyun I like you and I don’t want to be your rebound” Hyunwoo now turned around to look the man into the eyes.

Kihyun was slightly surprised how easy saying I like you was for Hyunwoo “ You aren’t” Kihyun answered

“Then end things with Hoseok” Hyunwoo said sternly. Kihyun tried to hug the older from the front now but Hyunwoo was being defensive.

“I haven’t seen nor talked to him for a while” Kihyun defended.

“We have been there. I don’t want you to avoid him. I want you to close up things with him” the gym owner explained.

“Why? When I don’t have any deeper relationship with him. I can just stop seeing him and we can focus on us” Kihyun argued.

“You literally tried to win him back and his intentions aren’t clear either”

“He has a boyfriend”

“You didn’t really cared about that before” Hyunwoo answered “Why is it so hard to have that talk with him?”

Kihyun shrugged he hated that he was putting it off too “I promise I will do it. You are right… I don’t know why I am acting like that”

“I am not pressuring you by the way. I am just asking you to stop leading me on if you haven’t finished your business with Hoseok” Hyunwoo explained softly.

“You are right”

Hyunwoo nodded and resumed cooking.

“Hyunwoo…” Kihyun said.

Hyunwoo turned around looking at him confused.

“I want this t-. “Kihyun wanted to say but was cut off by Hyunwoo.

“You don’t have to say it, Ki”

“I want to though. I want you tell you that the kiss meant something to me. Yes, I am overwhelmed and confused but you were the only thing I have been thinking about the last days. Give me time I will get my stuff together but I want this” Kihyun said sincerely.

“Alright cause I want this too. I will wait for you” Hyunwoo answered.

Kihyun bat with eyelashes and pouted “ Can I get a kiss ?”

Hyunwoo leaned down and Kihyun closed his eyes anticipating the kiss but the older only ghosted over his lips and broke the distance.

Kihyun opened his eyes confused.

Hyunwoo smirked” I already told you get your stuff done and my lips will touch yours again. Now be a sweetheart and go set the table”

Kihyun whined at that “The teasing was mean”

Hyunwoo just laughed.

“But it was worth the try” Kihyun said while leaving to set the table.

* * *

Hyungwon was fuming. Hoseok had lied to him. He told Hyungwon that he would stop meeting Kihyun. To his disappointment Hyunwoo had told him that they indeed hadn’t meet up but only because Kihyun was declining his offers. Hyungwon felt like some fake boyfriend that was only there to be showed off to Hoseoks parents. Hoseok still felt something for Kihyun. Hyungwon could understand if Hoseok was truthful but the older was selfish and played a dirty game.

Hyungwon stared at Hoseok who just came. The older had been at Hyungwons apartment all week since Kihyun kept being busy. After their fight he had told Hyungwon that he had ended things with Kihyun and that his heart completely belonged to Hyungwon.

“Hey babe” Hoseok kissed Hyungwon on his cheek but Hyungwon was not having it. He didn’t have time to bet around the bush.

“You lied to me” he said crossing his arm.

“What?” Hoseok said confused.

“You kept contacting Kihyun to meet up” Hyungwon said cold “But you told me that you won’t anymore and that you are sure that I am the only one that you want…. I asked you for one damn thing. An easy thing. To stop lying to me.”

“Did Kihyun told you that?” Hoseok said in a huff.

“Does it is matter?” Hyungwon asked.

“Well, obviously! Because Kihyun is trying to mess up our relationship since he wants me back” Hoseok tried to explain.

“Another lie” Hyungwon said.

“I didn’t lie. You just choose to believe someone else than me” Hoseok yelled.

“Stop yelling as if you were right” Hyungwon said in disbelief and disappointment “Don’t make yourself into the victim”

“Well, why am I always the bad guy? “

“Maybe because you act like one? Kihyun has no interest to play dirty. He is doing perfectly fine without you”

That took Hoseok by surprise “What do you mean?”

“That the world doesn’t revolves around you and that you will be alone” Hyungwon said “And I for my part is done with you. I am breaking up with you”

“You can’t break up with me” Hoseok yelled “You will regret this”

“I am sure I won’t” Hyungwon said with confidence and with that Hoseok left.

* * *

_Some days later_

Kihyun was getting frustrated that is why he called out an emergency meeting with Changkyun and Jooheon.

“I need help! Help me” Kihyun almost yelled at the two men sitting across of him.

“Huh? “Changkyun said looking that his best friend Jooheon confused and then at Kihyun “Hyung, what is wrong? Why the emergency meeting and why is Hyunwoo hyung not here”

“He can’t be here” Kihyun explained.

“Okay? “Changkyun said warily. _It must be about why they are so awkward with each other._ “ What’s happening? “

“Perhaps…. me and Hyunwoo kissed a while ago” Kihyun said fast not looking at his friends.

“You did what! I can’t believe this” Changkyun exclaimed while Jooheon just smirked knowingly.

“I actually can”

“That is why you were so awkward” Changkyun continued exclaiming.

“Yes” Kihyun giggled shyly.

Jooheon rolled his eyes at Kihyun and Changkyun. He needed more info. _I need the tea._ “Spill”

Kihyun told them how they fought and how the kissed and how he ran away afterwards.

“What the fuck? “Changkyun yelled. He couldn’t believe that his hyung ran away.

“I was overwhelmed” Kihyun defended.

“Couldn’t you be overwhelmed and stay!?”

“For real” Jooheon said with a chuckle.

“My mind wasn’t working…Anyways we talked about it and we agreed on trying things out” Kihyun announced with a shy smile.

The others eyes started to glow.

“Congratulations, hyung” both of them said simultaneously. They were truly happy that these two finally found their way to each other.

“But why do you need our help then? “Changkyun said confused.

“We aren’t really a thing yet not until get my stuff”

“And what are you waiting for? “Changkyun asked with a frown.

“I don’t understand either” Jooheon said.

“I have been avoiding Hoseok” Kihyun admitted in a mumble.

Jooheon let out an annoyed sighed “ You know you are really stupid. The one time we need you to speak to him you are avoiding him and when we tell you to stop talking to him you run after him.

“What’s so hard to talk to him? “Changkyun asked the older because he had a hard time understanding.

“He is my first love” Kihyun said. Even though his heart has already the decided it was hard to let go from his first love. No matter how much pain this love had brought it was still his first.

“First loves are overrated. He was toxic. It’s time to cut him off” Changkyun advised to which Jooheon nodded.

“Don’t just do it for Hyunwoo but do it for yourself” he added.

“I don’t know”

“I bet Hyunwoo said we would wait but he won’t wait forever he is a catch he could easily find someone” Changkyun gave him a reality check.

Kihyun knew that and he couldn’t wait forever either. “I want to be with him and I will talk to Hoseok. I just haven’t got the courage yet. “

“Then get the courage but fast please. Sadly, that’s nothing we can help you” Jooheon said last.

Right in this moment he got another text from Hoseok asking him to meet up telling his friends they encouraged him to do so.

* * *

Kihyun was nervous and he was even more nervous seeing Hoseok in that private room sitting in front of him.

"Do you want something to eat?" the older asked and Kihyun shook his head. Hoseok chuckled at that.

"I guess you want to get right into talking, huh? Alright then let’s talk! Why have you been avoiding me?" Hoseok asked him with a serious look.

"I haven't bee-" Kihyun could finish as Hoseok interrupted him.

"Bullshit! First you never said no to me and now you have been looking for excuses" Hoseok said. Kihyun was growing annoyed by Hoseoks attitude.

"We are still exes don't you think we already caught up enough!? I don't own you my time" Kihyun said "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"You didn't care about it back then. Tell me that you haven't felt like there was still something between us " Hoseok challenged Kihyun.

"Hoseok, that’s none sense. That’s is what I wanted to clarify by the way. We are strictly friends."

Hoseok huffed " There would be no need to clarify it if it was clear. Obviously, there was something going on between us that needs clarification"

"Yes. I was still hung up on you but I realized that we aren't as good together. I was hung up on a memory but that’s over. You stay with you boyfriend and I will stay in my corner. We are hurting people for something that doesn't even has a future" Kihyun explained.

"Who say it has no future?" Hoseok asked and Kihyun looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I realized that I still have feelings for you? " Hoseok said and Kihyun shook his head.

"That’s none sense. You have a boyfriend" Kihyun answered.

"If that’s the only thing stopping us... I have broken up with him." Hoseok said trying to reach for Kihyuns hand but Kihyun baked away.

"That’s not the only thing... I simply don't have any feelings for you. As I explained its more of holding on memories. We can’t build our relationship on that, Hoseok...... If I was the reason for your break up make things right with Hyungwon" he said.

Hoseok ignored the last part "Is it because of Hyunwoo?"

"Hyunwoo has nothing to do with this"

"Are you sure? After our break up you two got really so close that people confuse you for a couple" Hoseok remarked

"And?" Kihyun replied annoyed.

"Do you think its okay for my ex and ex best friend to be together?" Hoseok asked.

"What’s your problem Hoseok? You were the one telling us to get together! And I put your words really nicely. You said things you could have never said to people you love"

"I wasn't being serious"

Kihyun looked at him in disbelief "You weren't serious? You said these things repeatedly and other hurtful things"

Hoseok huffed "Why did you agreed on getting back in contact with me then? I just know that you wanted me back"

Kihyun laughed in annoyance "I was definitely blind and stupid. I obviously deserve better" Kihyun was suddenly seeing clearer. All the time he wasted at running after Hoseok.

"And your definition of better is Hyunwoo?" Hoseok laughed " I have to laugh"

" It’s not about whether Hyunwoo is my better or not. It’s the fact that **you** don't deserve me" Kihyun said seriously.

"How is that? I am rich, successful, good looking and I have good personality. If I remember well you weren't the one who wasn't enough for my family. So, who deserves who?" Hoseok said self-confident.

"If you are trying to make things right between us then you are doing a terrible job. You are very self-centered Hoseok" Kihyun said in disbelief that he loved this person for so long.

"You won’t be happy without me Kihyun. I won’t approve you and Hyunwoo dating. Over my dead body. You have been mine he can’t have you." Hoseok answered.

"You are sick, Hoseok. I am not an object and I am not your belonging. I don’t need your approval on anything and in fact you already gave your approval anyways " Kihyun said standing up he knew this conversation was going anywhere. He said what he wanted to say.

Hoseok laughed " Once my pet always my pet. Hyunwoo will learn that soon. That's a promise, babe"

"Fuck you, Hoseok. Leave us alone" and with that being said Kihyun left.


	11. Nobody Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness and things are getting intense.

Kihyun was annoyed by the talk with Hoseok but he felt free. The first thing he did after the talk is to walk to Hyunwoo's apartment. He knew that the older had his shorter day today. He wanted to see the older, tell him about the talk and most importantly about them.When Hyunwoo opened the door, he was surprised.

  
"Huh, hey Kihyun. I did not expect you here" the older said and the younger laughed. The older looked like he was sleeping before. He had messy hair and looked sleepy. He looked cute Kihyun thought.

"Did I disturb you? I was in the area and I thought I should show up here" Kihyun replied.

"You were in the area?" Hyunwoo said surprised.  
"I talked to Hoseok"

"Let’s go into the living room" Hyunwoo suggested. They both went into the living room sitting on the couch facing each other.

"So, you talked to Hoseok?" Hyunwoo asked eyebrow raised. Kihyun nodded.

"To be fair.... He was the one who suggested it and I went there" Kihyun explained and Hyunwoo was patiently listening to him. "He asked me why I was avoiding him. I was kind of dodging it but eventually I made clear that everything is in the past and if anything, we are just friends. He started to get insulting and even threatening. Saying that I am his and he won't let us date"

Hyunwoo huffed " He is still treating you like an object" and shortly kissed Kihyun on his lips surprising the teacher.

"Wow that’s random! I don't want to complain but what was that?" Kihyun chuckled.

"Just making a point" Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulder.

"Ya" Kihyun hit Hyunwoo's chest "Don't dare to make this into a competition between you and Hoseok"

"I just kissed you"

"After I told you that Hoseok claimed me as his and told me that we won't let us date"  
Hyunwoo kissed the younger once again but a little bit longer.

"Ya Son Hyunwoo!" Kihyun exclaimed after breaking the kiss. Hyunwoo just shrugged again.

"So, besides Hoseok threats and nonsense you could get things done from your side? " Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded.

"Good then we can stop talking about Hoseok and focus on us two" Hyunwoo said pushing Kihyun closer to him.

"Oh someone is growing impatient" Kihyun laughed.

"I waited for too long" Hyunwoo said seriously.

"What now?" Kihyun gulped at the change of atmosphere.

"I think I made it very clear. I like you more than a friend. I am serious about this" Hyunwoo said "Hoseok is a nuisance but he wont stop us but only if you feel the same too"

"Hyunwoo, I talked to Hoseok and draw the line between us. I want this. I like you a lot too. I came to realize so much through this talk. I should have done it earlier." Kihyun said sincerely taking Hyunwoo's hand in " There is no man like you. I want you to be the constant thing in my life. I want to share happiness, sadness just everything with you without any regrets. I want to be to the one who makes your heart skip, the one who makes you happy, the one who takes care of you. Will you trust me and let me in? Because I trust you with my heart. "

Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyuns speech" I trust you"

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, it means that I want us to go out with each other" Hyunwoo said.

"Like boyfriends?" Kihyun asked just to be sure.  
Hyunwoo had to laugh "Yes, like boyfriends"  
Kihyun shrieked at that making Hyunwoo laugh even more.

"Fuck, can I properly kiss you now?" Kihyun asked.

"I just kissed you two times, Ki"

Kihyun rolled his eyes at that " You call that kiss?"

Hyunwoo looked him fake hurt " I am offended"

"Shut up, I am showing you a real kiss now" Kihyun said not waiting for Hyunwoo's reaction kissing the older passionately.

This time Kihyun had the control over the kiss. Kihyun sucked at Hyunwoos slightly parted lips to encourage the older to part them a little bit more. As soon he saw the possibility Kihyun slid in his tongue tasting Hyunwoo mouth. Earing little moans from Hyunwoo encouraged him to close the distance even more if that was even possible. He took his legs and encircled Hyunwoo waist to achieve that closeness. The air was getting hotter and hotter and the kiss was getting deeper. Hyunwoo leaned back now laying on the couch. The younger now on top of him. The kiss was broken for couple of seconds until Kihyun claimed Hyunwoo's lips again. They kissed like this for couples of minutes until Kihyun decided to rest on Hyunwoo's chest drifting to sleep.

Kihyun woke up laying on top of Hyunwoo. He felt like in heaven. Hyunwoo who had drifted to sleep too was slowly waking up too.

„Hey, babe “Hyunwoo said with his sleepy voice which sounded super sexy to Kihyun. He reddened at the pet name.

„Uhh- ehm hey hyung I mean Hyunwoo „Kihyun said shyly. Hyunwoo laughed.

„Why suddenly so shy? You weren’t this shy earlier, babe! “

„Shut up! Stop calling me babe “Kihyun complained

„Did you forget? You are my boyfriend now! So, its babe“Hyunwoo teased.

Kihyun sat up „ Alright, but don’t expect me to call you by pet names that cringey“

„Whatever, babe “

Kihyun ignored the last comment and looked at his phone. It was almost midnight.

„Fuck, its already this late. We slept a lot“

„I can drive you home “Hyunwoo suggested.

„Or I could just sleep here“ Kihyun said pulling his puppy eyes.

„No “Hyunwoo said sternly.

„Why?“ Kihyun whined „I sleep here plenty of time“

„Yeah but we are boyfriend’s now. I know for fact we won’t sleep if you sleep here. I want to take you on a date first “

„That’s bullshit“Kihyun said „ I can sleep on the couch or floor“

„Kihyun. My house my rules“ Hyunwoo said cheeky.

„Unfair! “ Kihyun huffed.

„I will take you on a date tomorrow“ Hyunwoo said kissing the younger cheek.

„Tzz if anything I am taking **you** on a date“

„Whatever you want, babe“ Hyunwoo laughed and took Kihyuns hand. „First lets take my baby home“

„You are disgusting, Hyunwoo“ Kihyun said cringing at Hyunwoo last comment.

„You love it“

* * *

The next day Kihyun woke up checking his phone seeing that his twitter notification had been going off.

Kihyun eyes widen when he saw why. Hyunwoo had posted a picture of them two making it every clear that the two were dating. _Is he crazy?_

Just when Kihyun wanted to responded to the tweet his boyfriend called him.

“Morning babe” he heard from the other line after taking the call. A blush formed on his cheeks from the pet name.

“Omg Hyung. I will never get used to this” he responded to which Hyunwoo just laughed warm-heartily.

“You are super cringey”

“You love it” the older responded “So about our date today… “

“Wait you were being for real? “ the teacher asked interrupting the older

“Yes?” Hyunwoo said slightly confused. “What did you think? “

“That you didn’t want me to sleep over and made up an excuse”

“Nonesense. I will pick you up at 2 pm”

“Uhu who says that I am free? “Kihyun tried to tease.

“It’s the weekend” Hyunwoo stated.

“And?? “Kihyun asked “by the way how can you just announce our relationship like that. On the internet”

“Its not like anyone can see it” Hyunwoo said oblivious.

Kihyun couldnt believe his ear. His boyfriend could be so oblivious sometimes. “Your account is verified, big bear”

“Opps” Hyunwoo said upon realizing his mistake.

“Yes, big Opps”

“Its not like I care if people know” Hyunwoo admitted. For him people knowing wasn’t a big deal. It was even good. “I don’t want to hide it”

Kihyun on the other side didn’t like the thought of his relationship being exposed like this. “Hoseok could see, your father could see”

“Stop panicking Ki” Hyunwoo tried to calm his boyfriend down. “These people don’t have a place in my heart, so I don’t care about their opinions”

“I don’t want to be in a forbidden relationship ever again” Kihyun explained.

“It’s not forbidden because I won’t let anyone forbid me to date you “Hyunwoo made very clear and he was determined. “I wont let anyone disrespect you”

“Promise? “Kihyun asked unsure.

“I promise” Hyunwoo assured him. “See you at 2 pm. Bring your camera”

“Alright just because you have been nothing but sweet”

* * *

The couple was walking together hands intertwined on the way to their first date location. The younger had forgotten his previous concern and seemed very happy to have Hyunwoo by his side. They have spent lots of time together during last year but this was different. They were a couple now and although their younger friends would say that they always acted as old couple Kihyun had this new feeling of butterflies flying through his stomach. Hyunwoo wasn’t feeling any different. He was overjoyed to have Kihyun as his boyfriend.

They arrived at a cute little café sitting down they started chatting after making their order.

“Why haven’t I seen this café before its super cute!?” Kihyun said excited.

Hyunwoo had to laugh at Kihyuns excitement “ You haven’t dated me before I will take you to plenty of places like this, babe”

“Omg yes please. I love things like this” Kihyun said happily. “but I want to take you on dates too and maybe join one of your dance classes”

“You won’t survive it” Hyunwoo teased.

“Hey, I have good stamina. I can keep up with your class” Kihyun pouted. Hyunwoo laughed at that and leaned forward to kiss the younger softly. He loves when Kihyun pouts. It makes him look cute.

Just when Hyunwoo broke the kiss he said “ I love you but you absolutely have no stamina”

Kihyun gasped and pushed the older back to his seat “ How would you know? I have lots of stamina”

“I just know”

“I will personally show you” Kihyun huffed.

“Show me how?” Hyunwoo said while smirking receiving a playful smack from Kihyun.

“At your dancing class, you big idiot. What were you thinking? “ he yelled.

“Nothing but just know I don’t sleep with people on my first date “ Hyunwoo said laughing and Kihyun smacked him again.

“SON HYUNWOO” he yelled “I don’t either. Omg”

Hyunwoo just shrugged playfully riling Kihyun up just when Kihyun wanted to scold him for teasing him the waiter came with their order.

After receiving the order and digging in they continued chatting lightly.

“You really want to join my dance class?” Hyunwoo asked once again.

“The boys said you look even more hot teaching” Kihyun said “I want to see that myself”

Hyunwoo chuckled “So you don’t want to learn dancing but you want to thirst”

“That’s not-“Kihyun tried to argue but Hyunwoo raised eyebrows made him stop “Why am I even trying to justify myself… Are we here on a date or to bicker?”

“That’s our dynamic” Hyunwoo shrugged and Kihyun rolled his eyes. There was a short silent. Kihyun had to cringe internally about he was to say.

“So everyone is allowed to thirst over you but me?”

“Omg Kihyun, are you jealous because the boys said I get asked for my number a lot? Don’t worry I only love you”

“Not jealous but worried” Kihyun said with a pout. Hyunwoo leaned forward to kiss the youngers cheek.

“You don’t need too. I am your boyfriend. Now let’s finish this I still things planned for us”

After leaving the Café Hyunwoo brought Kihyun to a botanical garden. He knew that the teacher liked nature a lot and he thought it was the perfect place for Kihyun to take pictures. He was right. Kihyun loved the place. He hadn't touched his camera in a while and was enjoying the moment. Comfortably walking with his boyfriend hand in hand, taking photos of him and the nature surrounding them. The younger felt free, he felt like he could breath for the first time after long time again. He realized that he was holding on a toxic relationship too long.

He glanced that the man next to him. He was truly beautiful. Not only his outside but his inside too. Even before they became friends Hyunwoo had always fought for him. He had always been a shoulder for him to cry on although they were awkward back then. When they became close Hyunwoo gave his everything to be his constant rock. He was grateful for everything the older had done for him. He always thought the feeling he had for him was solely gratitude, too hung on his past he didn’t understand that it was more. Only when he messed up, only when he almost lost the older he realized he couldn't lose him. He was home.

Kihyun now glanced that their hands. Intertwined. Together. He smiled he was happy because he knew he was in good hands.

Hyunwoo noticed Kihyun smiling and looked at him questioning.

"Why are so grinning like that?"

Kihyun now stopped in his track taking the olders other hand in his and facing him.

"You know I haven't ignored it or missed it or anything" Kihyun said still with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, babe!? " the older responded still confused.

"You said I love you two times today" and Hyunwoo felt caught of guard he said it because he meant it. After no getting a response to it from Kihyun he realized that Kihyun must have not noticed it. "... I actually heard you very clear and I know you didn't just say it by passing. I haven't said it back because the timing was kind of off. But I do... Its early it’s our first date" Kihyun laughed. "but it not early for us because these feelings aren't new. I love you Son Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo sighed in relieve " I thought you didn't notice or didn't want to say it back"

"I will say it million times" Kihyuns smile never left his lips. "I love you. I love you. I love you -"

Hyunwoo interrupted him with a passionate kiss saying a breathy " I love you too" back.

* * *

Minhyuk was kind of missing being with Jooheon so he decided to go over but not with prior notice so he called the younger.

“Yo, Jooheon! “He said immediately as the other had responded to his call “ I am coming over”

“No” Jooheon responded strictly.

“Why? I want to see you” Minhyuk replies honestly.

“I want to fuck you” Jooheon correct him. He knew that what Minhyuk wanted and that definitely not just to see him.

“No that’s not what I meant. I want to see you” Minhyuk defended himself.

“You don’t”

Minhyuk had no intention to discuss this further so he went back to his initial plan “Anyways why cant I come then? “

“Changkyun is here we have a movie marathon” Jooheon replied.

“Urrgh him” Minhyuk said annoyed.

Jooheon was taken back by Minhyuks comment. “What is that supposed to mean? “

“I don’t understand why you would prefer spending time with him if you could be graced by my presence ”Minhyuk explained.

Jooheon just huffed. _People don’t change._ “Saying these kinds of things is the reason why. He is my best friend how can you speak about him like this? “

But Minhyuk didn’t see his mistakes “ I am just stating facts. Tell him to go home. I am coming”

“Minhyuk no” Jooheon replied sternly. “I sometimes question why I am with you” Jooheon really question why he got himself involved.

“And your response is? “

“I don’t know” Jooheon answered honestly “Its really not worth it even if you’re good in bed”

Minhyuk chuckled “ I don’t know if I should feel honored or offended”

“Well think” Jooheon said annoyed. He was tired. Tired of Minhyuk being conceding. “Oh I forgot you don’t that very often”

Minhyuk had enough. He wouldn’t let a nobody talk to him like that. “You are really bold and insulting for someone who is nothing without my presence you are poor and without class. You wouldn’t have all this designer stuff if it wasn’t for me”

“I never asked for it” Jooheon yelled back “We were supposed to be friends with benefits only”

“And I don’t want my friend with benefits to run around some classless trash”

“No one besides Changkyun knows about us so there is nothing to fear”

Minhyuk sighed dramatically “My conscience wasn’t leaving me alone”

“Funny how your conscience works on these kinds of things” Jooheon countered back and Minhyuk just laughed.

“I am not joking around. Stop texting me and don’t come here or I will call the police on you” Jooheon warned him. He had enough.

“What the fuck, Honey” Minhyuk said shocked.

“Only my friend are allowed to call me like that. Fuck off” Jooheon said and hung up.

Minhyuk looked at his phone shocked. Did he really did that? Minhyuk tried to call him back to teach him a lesson but Jooheon had blocked him.

* * *

Changkyun sat in Hyunwoos apartment together with Kihyun and Jooheon. He was having a nice time until he stumbled across an shocking article.

“Hyung… “He exclaimed. “Omg, omg, omg”

“What’s happening? “Kihyun asked worried. Everyone else looked at him in concern too.

The younger showed the others the article he had found.

> **_“First Lee Industries Lee Hoseok, then Son Empires Son Hyunwoo. An Insider reveals that Son Hyunwoo’s new boyfriend Yoo Kihyun is a gold digger”_ **

“What the fuck is this!? Omg” Kihyun said in panic. Hyunwoo reached for Kihyuns hand to calm him down.

“Fuck” Hyunwoo said angry. “I will call my lawyer”

“Hyunwoo. I have a fucking job highly sponsored by the government. This is my reputation” Kihyun told him tears threatening to fall. Hyunwoo did not know what to say so he simply pulled him into his embrace.

“Whis is this insider? And how did they get your name? “ Changkyun questioned.

“That’s easy in times of social media” Jooheon said.

“But are they allowed to release his info like that”

Hyunwoo shook his head at Changkyuns question. “No they aren’t. That’s why I am contacting my lawyer”

“This cant be happening… “Kihyun said shaking in his boyfriend embrace. “I am scared. Why would anyone ruin my reputation? “

“Oh I know someone” Jooheon said darkly getting confused looks by the pair.

“Lee Hoseok” Changkyun completed for his friend.

“Why would he do that? “ Kihyun felt helpless, angry and tired. “He was the one leaving me and gifting me to Hyunwoo”

“Well, he is a dick that cant see you with someone else. “ Changkyun shrugged.

“Didn’t he threatened you and Hyunwoo that he wont let you date? “ Jooheon asked.

“I really don’t know. This is too much” Kihyun said sadly.

“Whoever this is I won’t let anyone get away with this. I will protect you, babe” Hyunwoo told his lover. He put a kiss on his forehead to which Kihyun smiled. Hyunwoo was truly a source of comfort for him.

Changkyun smiled at the couple. _They are good for each other_ “Yes Hyunwoo! Fight for your love. Sue them all King”

Hyunwoo never left Kihyuns eyes “You and I perfectly know what the real story is. You aren’t a gold digger I know that, our close friends know that. That all that counts”

“I am scared” Kihyun said again.

“I am too but we are in this together. I love you. I wont leave you at the first sight of trouble and I hope you wont leave either” Hyunwoo said sincerely. He was sure that they could do this but only together.

“I love you too. I won’t leave” Kihyun told his boyfriend giving him a small peek.

Changkyun and Jooheon looked at them with a huge smile.

“You sweeties” Changkyun said.

“I suddenly feel single” Jooheon said sighing. 

“I won’t comment on that but I am the most single of yall” Changkyun said rolling his eyes earning a glare from Jooheon.

“What is this supposed to mean? “ Kihyun asked curiously.

“It does not matter” Jooheon answered. “Anyways we will support you”

“Yes, we are on your side “Changkyun agreed with his best friend.

“Thanks guys”

* * *

_Somewhere else…_

“Sir you called me?” a man responded to another.

“Ah yes, please contact the private detective. Tell me to find out everything about Yoo Kihyun and report it to me” the other man responded.

“Alright sir. I will contact the private detective now” the first man said and leaving the room.

The man that was left behind started talking to himself

 **“I will destroy you, Yoo Kihyun”**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the insider and who is the man who wants to destroy Kihyun? Or maybe they are the same person


	12. Destroyer

Kihyun felt restless. He could not believe what happened. He could not even sleep. _Who could do something like that to me and Hyunwoo? Who could want to destroy my reputation?_ He was a friendly citizen. His students adored him, and he had not any enemies…. _Well besides maybe Wonho. But did Wonho really had the capacity to do something like that?_ Kihyun doubted it but his friends seemed sure of it.

 _Why can’t I have one moment in peace?_ He recently just got into a relationship with Hyunwoo. Everything seemed so peacefully and beautiful and now everything was crumbling down. His job was in line, his reputation was in line and possible his relationship with Hyunwoo. He did not want to think about this possibility.

Earlier the day when the news came out Hyunwoo promised him that he would stay by his side and protect him at all cost.

Hyunwoo had called the lawyer who had reassured them that he would take care of the matter. He would make sure that the article would be taken down and the people involved were held accountable. It made Kihyun somehow hopefully but on the other side he knew that the damage was already done.

I tried not to think about it too much. He promised Hyunwoo to not lose himself in stress. He promised to life a little bit of normalcy.

Kihyun sighed and turned around in his bed. He wished that Hyunwoo was here with now but the older the night shift in the gym so he couldn’t sleep at Kihyun’s place. Kihyun mentally went through Hyunwoo and his schedule and decided to visit one of his dancing classes in the afternoon. Maybe that would distract him from his thoughts even just for a couple of hours.

With that thought in mind he finally fell in sleep.

* * *

The man sat on his desk working on his files but somehow the article did not leave his mind. He wanted to know everything about this man called Yoo Kihyun that apparently was a gold digger. It doesn’t matter to him whether the information was true or not. He liked the fact that someone in Son Hyunwoos entourage was betraying him and giving out information. That was exactly what he needed to complete his plan.

In that moment he heard a knock on the door. His secretary came in. “Sir, I have the information you were looking for”

The man looked at his secretary with a smirk. “Show it to me”. The secretary passed him the file and the man was surprised to see a familiar face.

“Are you sure that this is correct?” the man asked his secretary for confirmation. He nodded and answered him.

“The source goes back to Mister Lee himself which makes sense if this Mister Yoo was dating him before. He must know him well and maybe held a grudge against him”

The man just nodded “Isn’t it astonishing how the people next to you are the one that will destroy you ? This Mister Lee is known to be Son Hyunwoos closest friends”

“Yes….so how would you like to proceed, Sir!?”

The man smirked “Get me Mister Lee Hoseok here. We will be very useful to me”

* * *

Even though his boyfriend was the owner Kihyun didn’t spend a lot of time in the sport center as much as people thought. He would do some work out sessions late nights but it has been a while since he was there in the broad day light. It was four in the afternoon and he had a short day at school today so he decided to go through his plan to visit one of Hyunwoo’s dance classes. Somehow, he was nervous although he had seen Hyunwoo dance on parties and when he practices from time to time but the boys swore that dance teacher Hyunwoo was a whole other experience. An experience Kihyun wasn’t sure if he was ready to see. He took a deep before opening the door of the dance room.

He could spot Hyunwoo in the middle of the dance room with some people obviously flirting with him. Kihyun had to roll his eyes. _So, this what the boys meant._ Hyunwoo was giving them a polite smile but Kihyun could feel that he was slightly uncomfortable. Kihyun stepped into the room making his presence known. Hyunwoo immediately noticed flashing him a bright smile. Kihyun simply smiled back taking his spot at the back.

He used the time to take a good look at his boyfriend earlier he was to focused on his students gushing at him. Hyunwoo looked incredibly good although he was just dressed in simple white T-Shirt and sweatpants. _Gosh, he is killing the look_. His hair was messy and a little bit sweaty. It looked sexy to Kihyun. He was so engrossed into staring at his boyfriend that he didn’t notice that the crowed around Hyunwoo wasn’t there anymore.

“Alright, everyone let’s get into position” Hyunwoo said and everyone did so. Kihyun was startled he did know what to do. This was his first lesson he ever been to. He heard the music starting. It was ** _“Love Killa”_** playing. He knew that song he heard Hyunwoo practicing to it. It was a song by a very popular group called Monsta X.

Kihyun got in position trying to follow the movements.

Dancing class was very hard for Kihyun. Not only wasn’t he the best dancer but Hyunwoo was also very distracting. He looked incredibly good and the way he was giving instructions was very hot to him. He was so distracted that he didn’t noticed that the room was cleared and that Hyunwoo was walking towards him.

“Babe” the older said with a hoarse voice that drove Kihyun crazy. The younger just looked up catching Hyunwoo gaze at him. He could feel the heat rising while Hyunwoo was closing the distance. Kihyun was so hypnotized by Hyunwoo that he couldn’t do anything but stare.

Hyunwoo used this to his advantages to kiss the younger. Kihyun still hypnotized didn’t respond to the kiss first. The kiss being lazy and soft. But then Hyunwoo put his hand on Kihyuns waist closing the distance between their bodies even more. Kihyun let the older take control. His mind dizzy. The kiss grew more intense, more lustful. Hyunwoo was completely focused on the kiss. He was very determined and dominated. Sucking at Kihyuns lip he encouraged the younger to open his mouth to which Kihyun gladly gave in. As soon the opened his mouth the older slipped his tongue in. Hyunwoo moved his tongue skillfully tasting his lovers mouth driving him crazy.

Kihyun could not contain it anymore he let out a moan. Hyunwoo leaned back giving them both a break to breath.

“Babe, how did you like my dancing?“the older said with a smirk.

“You looked hot. I couldn’t really focus” Kihyun admitted.

“Hmmm…” Hyunwoo grinned. “Since you couldn’t focus…How about we have our private dance sessions!? ”

Kihyun blushed at Hyunwoo suggestion. “Babe, we just dance one hour straight.”

Hyunwoo laughed and had to think back to their date. “I thought you had lots of stamina and could keep up” Kihyun playfully hit his chest.

“Yes, I can keep up with one hour dance class but not with after class activity and by the way don’t you have to work !?”

Hyunwoo closed the space between them once again pampering Kihyun with kisses on his neck. Once again, the younger was taken back by older action. He could not utter a word.

“I am the boss. Don’t worry you won’t have to do anything. I just let me lead this” Hyunwoo whispered. Kihyun had goose bumps at the hot breath on his neck.

“Ok..ay” he stuttered. Hyunwoo grab for the remote control and started playing the song.It was **_Love Lies by Khalid ft. Normani_**

Hyunwoo took a step away from his boyfriend starting his dance routine his eyes never leaving Kihyuns. The dance routine wasn’t fancy. It was filled with a lot of graceful and sensual movement making it impossible for Kihyun to keep his eyes from his lover. Although Hyunwoo didn’t touch him, intentionally, Kihyun could feel the heat all over his body.

The song moved on and Hyunwoo started to close the distance between them. He grabbed his boyfriend by the waist pressing their body together. Kihyuns breath hitched but he still didn’t leave Hyunwoos eyes. With his other hand Hyunwoo intertwined their hands. He waited a moment to take in the atmosphere and started to lead Kihyun when he gracefully swayed their bodies together. Nothing else matter in that moment. No stress. No scandal. No fear. Just Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Both were completely lost in each other taking in each other warmth. Kihyun wanted this moment to never end.

Towards the end of the song Kihyun kissed the older and he kissed him back. And Kihyun just knew that he never wants to let this man go.

* * *

Jooheon hadn’t seen Minhyuk for a while. So, he was surprised to see the older man standing in front of his apartment.

Minhyuk had not noticed his presence yet still looking at his phone.

“What are you doing here? “Jooheon said getting the attention of the man. Minhyuk looked up surprised putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Finally! It was really embarrassing standing here” he said.

Jooheon look was stoic. He ignored what he just said and repeated his question “What are you doing here? “

“I wanted to talk with you” Minhyuk said sincerely but Jooheon was having none of it. He crossed his arms in front his chest.

“There is nothing to talk about, Minhyuk”

Minhyuk looked at him confused. “We have to talk about **us** ”

“What us? There is no such thing” Jooheon responded spiteful.

“You just terminated our agreement without any proper reason”

“You have to be kidding me “Jooheon huffed and Minhyuk waited for him to elaborate. “I had a reason you are conceding and you treat my friend like shit”

Now it was Minhyuk turn to huff “Come on. I wasn’t that bad. We had a good time”

Jooheon couldn’t believe it. _Why was it so hard for him to just see his mistake and apologize?_ “That little time of fun we had is not worth it. The very least you could do is to apology for your behavior.”

Minhyuk ignored Jooheons suggestion “Are you letting me in or what?”

“No. Minhyuk. You don’t understand it. I don’t want anything to do with you. So please go” Jooheon said while gesturing the older to go but the older didn’t budge.

“You will regret it. I won’t come here again. So, you better take the chance now” Minhyuk warned him. Jooheon just laughed and closed the distance in an intimidating way.

“From what I see here you are the only one desperate for this agreement. But baby you can’t always get what you want. So now get lost and never show up here again before I call the cops on you” he warned him.

Minhyuk was taken back. He was sure that him and Jooheon would go back to their agreement. He wasn’t used that things didn’t work his way.

“You can’t do that” he stuttered.

“Oh, I can” Jooheon assured him taking his phone out ready to dial the number.

“Okay, Okay… I will go” Minhyuk said defeated. “I don’t need you anyways” he added while walking away.

“Same here” Jooheon screamed after him.

* * *

Wonho stood in front of the office. He was very nervous ever since he had gotten the call. A call that had exposed him as the insider behind the _ **“Kihyun Scandal”**_ . The caller had requested his presence at their company which was really familiar to him but he couldn’t put a finger on it. It made him even more nervous. What he was in trouble because of his stupid revenge plan?

He had not a lot of time to think about it now as he was requested to enter the room. He opened the door nervously head down. As soon he entered the room, he greeted the person in the room with a bow. When he finally looked up, he was shocked to see who was in front of him. This is why this company seemed so familiar to me. _I am so doomed_.

“Hello, Mister Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you again” the man said with a stoic face.

“It’s my pleasure too, Mister Son” Hoseok replied nervously. The one and only Mister Son. The CEO and founder of the Son Empire and Son Hyunwoos father. _I am truly doomed_ . This was probably one their subsidiary companies. This is why it seems so familiar to Hoseok but still so distance.

“Why don’t you sit down, Hoseok !?” Mister Son said pointing at the seat in front of him. Hoseok did exactly was he was told.

Mister Son immediately continued to speak “So you are already aware that I know that you are the insider of my sons relationship scandal?!”

“ I… It…Ehm..” the heir stuttered.

“No need to be scared, son” Mister Son said. “I didn’t call you here to punish you”

Hoseok eyes widened in surprise “You didn’t?”

“No, in fact I need your help” Mister Son explained.

“My help with what?” Hoseok asked in confusion. _What could he possibly want from me?_

“Your help to teach my son a lesson” the man smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus but I had a lot of uni work and finals. I still have one week of finals.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well.


End file.
